Having A Heart
by BlackKitt
Summary: Kaiba believes that the heart is just a big muscle that pumps blood around the body. Serenity tries to convince him that the heart is a place where you keep the ones you love. Will she succeed? And will he place her in his heart? Silentshipping.
1. Look Inside Your Heart

**Having A Heart**

**_Summary:_** _Kaiba believes that the heart is just a big muscle that pumps blood around __the body. Serenity tries to convince him that the heart is a place where you keep the ones you love. Will she succeed? And will he place her in his heart? Silentshipping._

_**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_**Author's note: **And here is my first multichapter story ever! Yey me! *sarcasm* Well, I won't nag anymore than necessary. Enjoy the story^^_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: **__**Look inside your heart**_

* * *

"Well, Wheeler, looks like I've beaten you. Again." Seto Kaiba smirked as he looked down at Joey Wheeler, who had fallen to his knees in defeat.

"You just wait, Kaiba! I'll get you someday!," Joey yelled.

Seto chuckled. "Dream on, Wheeler. A third-rate amateur duellist like you couldn't beat me if your life depended on it."

"Cut it out, Kaiba. Isn't defeating him enough?," Tea Gardner said firmly, as she knelt beside Joey to comfort him. Seto ignored her. He loved humiliating that pathetic mutt way to much.

"You should just stay down, like the pitiful dog you are," he continued, loving the expression of embarrassment on Joey's face. Oh, how he hated Joey Wheeler. He opened his mouth to spit out another insult, but someone else beat him.

"Please, mister Kaiba. Joey had suffered enough." He looked at source of voice. A small, auburn-haired girl looked back at him with a hopeful look in her innocent, hazel eyes. He smirked. The mutt's sister. He should have known.

"Your brother is nothing more than a pathetic mutt. He doesn't need a sympathy vote," he answered coldly.

"But… Please, look inside your heart." Seto smirked again. "My heart? The heart is nothing more than a big muscle that pumps the blood around the body. You won't find much in there." Idiotic people with their 'look inside your heart' philosophy. It annoyed him almost as much as all the 'hocus-pocus' nonsense.

"Well, that was a very ingenious way to waste my time," he sneered, his voice full of sarcasm. "Now, if you don't mind, I have more important things to do." With those words, he picked up his briefcase and walked away.

* * *

"I hate that guy!" Joey got up from his knees as he stared at the back of the CEO, who was walking away from them.

"Relax Joey, it's only Kaiba. You shouldn't get all upset over him; it'll only give him the satisfaction he's looking for," Yugi stated wisely.

"Yeah… perhaps you're right, Yug," Joey sighed. "I shouldn't waste my energy on that asshole." He swept a bit of dirt from his knees. "Now, let's go get some lunch. I'm starving." Yugi and Tea laughed. Joey was_ always _starving.

"Fine, I'll buy some lunch," Tea said, knowing that Joey would probably be broke.

"Awesome! Let's go!," Joey said enthusiastic. The three friends started walking toward the MacDonald's, Joey's favourite, when Tea noticed that the fourth member of their group wasn't walking besides them.

"Hey guys, wait a moment." Joey and Yugi stopped, looking at her with a questioning look on both their faces.

"What is it, Tea?," Yugi asked. Tea, not answering Yugi's question, turned around to see Serenity, who hadn't moved since her conversation with Kaiba, staring off into space.

"That is it," Tea said, with a nod of her head towards Serenity. Joey walked back to his sister.

"Hey, sis? What're you thinking about?" She looked at him with both sadness and pity in her eyes. "Is he always like that?," she asked.

"Who's always like what?," Joey asked, not understanding what she was talking about. "Kaiba. Is he always that… cold?"

Joey narrowed him eyes. "Yeah. I've never seen him being nice to anyone except his little brother. He's a cold hearted bastard."

"Oh…," she said, staring at her feet. "That's pretty sad…" Joey shrugged. "I guess… But it seems to work for him. Now, come on, stop pitying Kaiba and come with us to MacDonald's. Tea's buying!"

Serenity looked up at her brother and smiled slightly. "Yeah, perhaps you're right. Let's go to MacDonald's."

She let her friends drag her to the MacDonald's, where Joey ate halve the food in the entire place, and she pretended to be just fine. In reality, she wasn't fine. She couldn't stop thinking about that Seto Kaiba. _'The heart is nothing more than a big muscle that pumps the blood around the body.'_

She just couldn't understand how anyone could truly believe that. The heart was the centre of a human being. The heart was a place where you kept the ones you love. The heart was… everything.

She wasn't just letting this go. She would do anything to prove that man wrong. To prove to him that the heart is everything.

* * *

"Hey Seto, how was your day?," Mokuba asked when Seto entered the living room.

Seto sighed, as he sat down on one of the comfy armchairs in the room. "I worked, I beat Wheeler in a duel… the usual," he replied to his younger brother.

Mokuba could see that his brother wasn't amused, which surprised him. When Seto beat Joey in a duel, he usually bragged about his victory. "Why are you so grumpy?," he asked, trying to find the reason behind Seto's bad mood.

"I'm not grumpy Mokuba, I'm tired," Seto replied, not completely telling the truth.

"Why?" Seto rolled his eyes. "You're not helping, you know," he said, rubbing his temples.

"I know… But I won't stop until you tell me what's wrong," Mokuba said. He knew his brother would give in now, because he really wouldn't stop nagging until Seto told him what was wrong.

"Fine," Seto said reluctantly. "It's that mutt's sister."

Mokuba raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Serenity? What about her?"

Seto shrugged. "She's just so… naïve. And innocent. It's as if she doesn't even know what the word 'evil' means. I never knew that kind of people actually existed." He sighed. "She even told me to look inside my heart. I wouldn't be surprised if she'd still believed in Santa Claus. Frankly, she intrigues me."

"So… basically, you found your complete opposite?," Mokuba asked carefully.

"Basically, yes," Seto confirmed. "So, are you happy now? Can I go to bed in peace?"

When Mokuba nodded, Seto got up and walked out of the living room, straight to his bedroom. Without even changing into his pyjamas, he plumped down on the king size bed in the middle of the room. However, the thought about Serenity Wheeler kept him from getting any sleep. _'Please, look inside your heart.'_

He growled. He was a man of science, a man of facts. Emotions, memories, knowledge… Everything that made a human being human was stored inside the brain, not the heart. The brain was the centre of every organism in the universe. The heart was nothing more than a servant, making sure that the brain got enough oxygen to function properly. Surely, anyone in their right mind could understand that.

He was right. He was always right. If anyone else was foolish enough to believe otherwise, it was their problem, not his.

Satisfied with his final conclusion, he let sleep take over his body, granting himself the rest he had been longing to get ever since he faced that naïve girl.

* * *

**And that was chapter 1! Yey! It's not that great, and there's a lot of dialogue in it, but I'm quite happy with it. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you'll review so I can improve my writing skills^_^**


	2. Bitter Heart

**Having A Heart**

**_Summary:_** _Kaiba believes that the heart is just a big muscle that pumps blood around __the body. Serenity tries to convince him that the heart is a place where you keep the ones you love. Will she succeed? And will he place her in his heart? Silentshipping._

_**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_**Author's note: **And here is chapter two of my epic story! *ego* I want to thank Princess Yunariana, Catalyna Cullen, doylexcordeliaxforever and P.O.J.A for reviewing chapter one! Thank you so much!_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: **__**Bitter Heart**_

* * *

Serenity smiled when she heard the sound of the final bell. Finally… Normally, she didn't mind to go to school, she actually enjoyed it, but today was just one of those days. Everybody had them. Luckily, she was free to go now.

With a smile on her face and a sparkle in her eyes, she walked through the corridors of the school, greeting a few people here and there, eventually leaving the building. It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining, the air was cloudless and a nice, refreshing breeze compensated the heat of the sun.

Serenity's smile widened when she saw the beautiful weather. Together with the smell of the flowers in the schoolyard and the sound of classical music coming from the music room, it was perfect. She closed her eyes and inhaled the nice smell from the flowers. Serenity enjoyed these small things more than anything else. She felt like nothing could ruin this perfect moment.

Sadly, she was mistaken. When she opened her eyes, he was standing there. He was tapping his foot impatiently, looking on his watch every two seconds and giving anyone who dared to look at him an icy glare. It was as if his presence made the sun lose it's warmth, the flowers it smell and the music it's tone. Seto Kaiba.

Serenity hadn't forgotten about the promise she had made to herself; she had to prove to Kaiba that the heart is more than just an organ. She just didn't know how to do so. Kaiba seemed to have built a huge wall around him, making sure that nobody got in his personal space.

Perhaps she was exaggerating. Maybe a friendly talk would be enough. Well, at least it was worth a try. She hesitated a second or two, before she decided that she had nothing to lose. She slowly walked towards Kaiba, who, apparently, was waiting for someone.

"Good afternoon, mister Kaiba," Serenity said with a small bow. Kaiba slowly turned to her. He gazed down at her with a disgusted look in his eyes, as if she was dog poop on the sidewalk. He didn't speak a word. Serenity was getting a little uncomfortable under his gaze, but she wasn't ready to give up just yet.

"How are you?," she managed to ask with a clear voice. Kaiba finally stopped gazing at her. He directed his gaze towards the entrance of the school before he answered.

"I'm fine." That was it. Well, at least he said something… "So… who are you waiting for?," she asked, trying to keep the conversation going. "Mokuba." Again, a very short and simple answer. It was obvious that he wanted her to stop bothering him. She was just about to do so, when the sound of hasty footsteps caught her attention. It was Mokuba, who was running towards them.

"I'm sorry Seto, soccer training lasted a bit longer than I expected." He smiled at Serenity, not quite knowing why she was standing beside his brother.

"It's fine," Kaiba said. "Just get in the car, I don't have all day." Mokuba nodded and walked towards the black limousine.

Serenity was just about to announce that she was leaving, when she felt a drop of water hit her hand. The one drop was soon followed by many more. Oh great… Rain. And she had to walk home. She'd better run for it. Without saying goodbye, she indeed started to run for it, only to be called back.

"Hey Serenity!" She turned around to see Mokuba standing in the rain. "Do you need a ride?" She smiled happily and nodded, walking back to the car. A man in uniform, most likely the chauffeur, held the door open for her and Mokuba. Kaiba was already inside. She gratefully got in the car, sitting next to Kaiba, who obviously wasn't happy with his brother's decision to give her a ride. Mokuba sat down next to her other side. A few moments after that, the car was started by the chauffeur.

"Where do you live, Serenity?," Mokuba asked friendly. Serenity gave him her address, which he told the chauffeur through the intercom.

Most of the ride was covered in complete silence. Mokuba didn't really know what to say, Serenity was to shy to speak and Kaiba simply didn't want to speak.

A cough coming from Kaiba broke the barrier of silence. Immediately, Mokuba and Serenity looked at him in worry.

"You okay, Seto?," Mokuba asked. Kaiba rolled his eyes. "It's a cough. I'm fine." He coughed again. "It doesn't sound to well…" This time, it was Serenity who spoke out of concern. "So, I'm getting a cold. Big deal," Kaiba said with indifference in his voice.

The rest of the ride was, again, covered in silence. After what seemed like an eternity, the limo pulled up in front of Serenity's humble apartment. The door was opened for her by the chauffeur. She got out of the limousine and turned to the two people still inside.

"Thank you for the ride," she said gratefully with a small bow. After that, she turned around and walked to her front door.

* * *

"What the hell where you thinking?!" As soon as the chauffeur closed the door of the limousine, both the Kaiba brother started yelling at each other.

"Why did you have to be so mean?! She didn't do anything wrong! Now you made her feel unwelcome!," Mokuba yelled. He almost never raised his voice at his older brother, but this time he was really mad. Serenity had been so nice to his brother; yet he treated her like dirt.

"You want to know why I made her feel unwelcome? Because she wasn't welcome!," Kaiba sneered to his little brother. "I have better things to do than driving around little girls!"

He didn't need company, or nice people. Al he wanted was a little peace and quiet, but his brother had to be 'nice' and offer the mutt's sister a ride. If she had looked at the weather channel, she would have seen that it was going to rain and then, she wouldn't have come walking to school. But apparently, Mokuba thought that she was made of sugar or something, that she would melt if she had to walk in the rain. Besides, waiting for his little brother and driving that mutt's sister home had cost him way too much time. He had work to do.

However… she had been nice to him. Even after he had humiliated her brother right in front of her, she still had come to ask him how he was doing. She had been concerned when he had coughed. She was too nice for her own good. She was so pure, so innocent. She truely intrigued him.

"Seto?," Mokuba asked silently. "Hmm?" Mokuba didn't really know how to ask what he wanted to ask. He didn't want his brother to be mad again.

"Well… Why are you always so rude to people?" Seto sighed. He should have known this question was coming up. "Because I don't want people close to me," he answered.

"Why?" Oh, great. Mokuba had gotten the idea to play twenty questions… "I have my reasons," he simply said. "What kind of reasons?"

"Good reasons." He was getting tired of this now. "But…," Mokuba started.

"Mokuba, I have a good reason to keep people away from me. And that's final," Seto said firmly. He wasn't in the mood for a deep conversation about his hate for people. Luckily, Mokuba was smart enough to stop nagging his brother. Apparently, this wasn't something Seto liked talking about, so Mokuba wouldn't force him to.

An awkward silence fell between the brothers, until the car stopped at the Kaiba mansion, where the brothers got out of the limousine and went their own way; Mokuba to his room and Seto to his home office.

* * *

Serenity closed the door behind her. "Hey sis!," Joey's voice yelled from the living room. She put her bag down in the hallway and walked into the living room.

"Hey Joey." Joey was laying on the couch, watching TV with a bag of crisps and a bottle of soda next to him. He turned his head to face her when she walked in. He smiled.

"Since when do you take limousines to school?" It was a joke, but Serenity wished he hadn't seen the limo. If she even mentioned the word 'Kaiba,' Joey was gonna blow. But she also couldn't lie to Joey. She was a terrible liar.

"Well actually, I walked to school," she started. "But when school was out, it started to rain, so I got offered a ride." At least that was the truth, though she wasn't telling the part where she voluntarily went to talk to Kaiba. She didn't want to get Joey upset for no good reason.

"Who was nice enough to offer you a ride in a limousine?," Joey asked, half surprised and half curious.

"Mokuba." She was still telling the truth. After all, Mokuba was the one who offered her the ride. Kaiba probably couldn't have cared less.

"Oh yeah! I forgot that kid can drive around in a limo whenever he feels like it. I guess that's one of the only good things of being Kaiba's brother." Joey shrugged.

"Joey, that's not true. Kaiba may not be the nicest person, but he does care about his little brother." Joey looked at her in surprise. "Since when are you a member of the Kaiba fanclub?"

"I'm not! I just…" She stopped. Joey was right. Why was she defending Kaiba anyway? He had been nothing more than a jerk to her. If it had been up to him, he would've just let her walk home in the pouring rain. And yet, here she was, telling Joey how nice Kaiba was to his brother.

"Never mind," she told Joey with a sigh. "I'm gonna go do my homework." Joey nodded and turned his head back towards the television, while she picked up her bag in the hallway and took it up to her room to do her homework.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter two!^^ I know, there's not much action going on yet, but I'm trying to keep everyone (especially Kaiba) in character for as long as possible, so it'll take a wile before Kaiba actually turns around a bit. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and if you have the time and patience, please leave a review^^ **


	3. Kindness Of Heart

**Having A Heart**

**_Summary: _**_Kaiba believes that the heart is just a big muscle that pumps blood around the body. Serenity tries to convince him that the heart is a place where you keep the ones you love. Will she succeed? And will he place her in his heart? Silentshipping._

_**Disclaimer: **Nope, I STILL don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! *Sigh*_

_**Author's note: **And here is... *troms* Chapter 3! Yey me! There's a lot of Mokuba in this chapter, so Mokuba fans, be happy! And I want to thank P.O.J.A for reviewing chapter 2^^ Thanks for the niceness and the good advice!^^_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: **__**Kindness Of Heart**_

* * *

Four days had past since Serenity talked to Kaiba. She had seen him though. Every single day. She never really noticed it before, but Kaiba stood in front of the school every day to pick up his little brother.

She knew better than to approach him again, since it was obvious that he didn't want her around, but she took a short moment to look at him every day. Seeing him standing there for his brother, no matter how busy he was, proved to her that he did have a heart. That he was able to care. It convinced her not to give up on showing him the importance of the heart just yet.

Today should be no different. Serenity walked out of the school building with a happy smile on her face, ready to go home. Once outside, she looked over to the corner where Kaiba always stood. But not today. Today it wasn't Kaiba, but his personal chauffeur who stood there, waiting for Mokuba.

Serenity's smile slowly disappeared. Did something happen? Was Kaiba hurt? Or was he simply too busy? The answer to her mental question came in the form of Mokuba, who just walked out of the school's main building.

"Hey Mokuba!," Serenity greeted him. Mokuba turned around to face her.

"Oh, hey Serenity," he replied with a smile. "What's up?"

"Not much… I was just wondering something…"

Mokuba looked at her with a curious look in his eyes. "What is it?"

"Well, I was wondering where your brother is today. I noticed he always picks you up, and he's not here today so… I was just wondering if everything's alright," she explained with a small smile.

Mokuba stared at her in complete disbelieve. His ears must've deceived him. After his brother's cold attitude toward her, after his sneering, after humiliating Joey, she still wondered if everything was alright? Unbelievable. She must be the nicest person in the world.

"Mokuba?" Serenity's voice snapped Mokuba back to reality.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something...," he apologized. "But to answer you question: Seto's got the flu."

Serenity looked at him in worry. "Will he be okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine; he just needs to rest for a day or two." Mokuba smiled sadly. "Seto hates it when he has to stay home. He says it's a waste of time and a sign of weakness. It took me all morning to convince him to take a few days off from work."

A small smile appeared once again on Serenity's face. Kaiba was a very powerful man; he didn't have to listen to anyone's orders, yet he let a thirteen-year old kid tell him to stay home. It was somehow… cute.

"I'd better get going now," Mokuba said. "Even with the flu, Seto can still ground me for being late."

She nodded. "Tell your brother to get well soon, okay?" She smiled and waved goodbye before she turned around to walk home.

As Mokuba stared at Serenity's back, an idea started to form in his head.

"Hey, Serenity!," he yelled, causing her to stop in her tracks and turn around to face him. He ran up to her.

"How about you tell him that yourself?"

Serenity gave him a confused look. "What?," she asked, not understanding what he meant.

"Tell Seto to get well. Why don't you tell him that yourself?," Mokuba repeated with excitement in his voice. Seto really needed to spend some time with… well, people. He was way too isolated from the rest of the world. And Serenity seemed the perfect person to break through his isolation.

"I don't know Mokuba… It seems that your brother doesn't like to have me around. I wouldn't want to bother him, especially when he's not feeling well."

Mokuba hung his head and sighed. "Perhaps you're right… I just thought it would be good for Seto if he'd spend some time with other people. Ah well… Never mind," he said sadly. He gave her a small, sad smile before he turned around and walked towards the limousine.

Serenity sighed. She hated it to see someone sad. Perhaps she should go to visit Kaiba. Mokuba would be pleased, and if it didn't work out… Well, than she knew she'd have to break her promise to herself. Who knew; maybe Seto Kaiba really didn't have a heart… There was only one way to find out. She had to go.

She ran after Mokuba to catch up with him. "Hey, Mokuba?" He turned around, looking at her quizzically. "I'll tell him myself."

* * *

"We've arrived," the Kaiba's personal driver stated as he opened the door of the limousine for Serenity and Mokuba.

As they both got out, the sight of the huge mansion left Serenity completely breathless. Of course, she knew Kaiba was rich and had a big house… But this was just… breathtaking. The mansion seemed to have the same intimidating glow as Kaiba himself had, preventing strangers to go near.

Mokuba, for whom this huge place was home, simply walked towards the gate and opened it. As the gate opened, he looked back to see Serenity staring at the mansion. He couldn't help but smile a little. People _always _did that the first time they laid eye on the Kaiba mansion.

"Hey," he said, causing Serenity to snap out of it.

"Come on. It's not as scary as it looks," he said reassuring. He walked through the open gate towards the mansion. Serenity would rather not stay where she was with only the chauffeur as company, so she didn't have much choice but to follow Mokuba.

She was amazed the incredibly long path towards the mansion. After what seemed like an eternity, they reached the front door of the mansion. Before Mokuba could even take out his key, the door was opened by an elderly man, who bowed at the sight of Mokuba. Serenity figured it was the butler.

"Welcome home, master Mokuba," the butler greeted Mokuba. "May I ask who you brought to accompany you today?"

"This is Serenity," Mokuba said with a smile.

"Welcome, miss Serenity. It is a pleasure to meet you," the butler said to Serenity with a bow. She was a bit taken aback by the butler's incredibly polite attitude towards her. People as polite as that man were hard to find nowadays.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, mister…" She stopped when she realised that she had no idea what the man's name was.

"Fong," the butler said, again with a bow.

"It's a pleasure, mister Fong," she said, also with a bow.

"May I be of any assistance?," Fong asked Mokuba.

"No, we're fine Fong, thanks," Mokuba replied. He walked past the butler. Serenity, who was afraid to get lost the minute she lost the sight of Mokuba, bowed a last time to Fong before she quickly ran after the boy.

She gasped for breath when she saw the incredibly big hallway. The small apartment she shared with her brother would fit about three times in that hallway. The hallway ended in three doorways. One right ahead, which probably was the living room. One to the right, which were the stairs and one to the left, where Mokuba turned to. She went after him and saw what was behind the door. An elevator. Unbelievable.

"You have an elevator in your home?," she asked, complete stunned.

"Well… Yeah." Mokuba shrugged. "I always forget that that's a big deal. I guess I got used to it," he said with a smile as he pushed the button for the second floor.

Serenity started to feel less comfortable by the minute. She felt so out of place here. Everything was so… big. Everything in this house screamed 'wealth.' And she was just a small, plain girl.

A ringing sound snapped her out of her thoughts. The elevator had reached the second floor. Mokuba got out, followed by Serenity. They walked through yet another incredibly long hallway. At the very end of the hallway, Mokuba stopped. There was one single door visible.

"This is my brother's room," Mokuba said with a dimmed voice, as if he would anger Kaiba if he talked to hard. "Good luck."

Before Serenity could blink, Mokuba was gone.

"Mokuba!," she said with a high voice, almost reaching desperation.

Oh great… She was all alone, in a huge house, about to enter the bedroom of the coldest person in the world. If she wasn't so scared of getting lost in the mansion, she would have turned around and walked away.

She felt now more than ever that Kaiba wouldn't be pleased if he saw her. Frankly, he scared her just as much as the thought of getting lost in the mansion. On the other hand, how scary could he be when he was ill? Besides, everyone needs a few people to care when they were sick, even Kaiba.

A sigh left her lips. She had to try. She inhaled deeply, trying to calm her rushing heartbeat. As ready as she'd ever be, she lifted her hand and gave the door three short knocks.

* * *

**So far for chapter 3!^^ Not much interaction between Seto and Serenity, but that'll change next chapter, I promise. Next chapter will probably be full of fluff^.^ Once again, reviews are very highly appreciated, so if you like to, please leave one! **


	4. Heartbeat

**Having A Heart**

**_Summary: _**_Kaiba believes that the heart is just a big muscle that pumps blood around the body. Serenity tries to convince him that the heart is a place where you keep the ones you love. Will she succeed? And will he place her in his heart? Silentshipping._

_**Disclaimer: **Still not owning YuGiOh..._

_**Author's note: **Chapter 4! Yey^^ I really enjoyed writing this chap. I hope you'll enjoy reading it just as much!^^ As always, I want to thank the reviewers of the previous chapter^^ So, thanks a lot SETO-KAIBA-LIFE, pink-strawberries and P.O.J.A! You have been really nice^^_

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter 4: Heartbeat_**

_

* * *

_

Serenity gently pushed open the door of Kaiba's bedroom. Trying to be as quiet as she could possibly be, in case he was asleep, she stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

Kaiba's room was dark, due to the fact that the binds were closed. However, she could see a part of the room thanks to a small source of light. The light came from a laptop. Kaiba's laptop. He was sitting up in his bed, typing on the portable computer, probably sorting out things for the Kaiba Corporation. The light coming from the laptop shined directly upon his face. Serenity was shocked by what she saw.

His skin, that was pale from lack of sunlight through the years, was now even paler, almost glowing in the dark. There were huge bags underneath his bloodshot eyes. His nose was colored bright red and his lips were so dry that they had busted. He was truly sick, no doubt about it. He must feel horrible… Serenity didn't understand how he could even gather the strength to sit up, let along focus on his work.

Should she disturb him? Should she reveal her presence to him? She could run for it… He hadn't noticed her yet, so it wasn't too late…

As she was having an inner conflict with herself, Kaiba finished the report he had been working on. Satisfied with the final result, he decided that the rest of his work had to wait until the evening. He hated postponed things, but he was feeling worse by the minute. He also hated to admit it that Mokuba was right. The sooner he'd take some rest, the sooner he would be up and running again.

For the first time in about three hours, he looked up from his laptop. Much to his surprise, there was a person in his room, close by the door. He was even more surprised when he saw who it was. The mutt's sister! What on earth was she doing in his house; in his room nonetheless? He never allowed anyone in his room except for Mokuba and Fong.

He noticed that she was staring at feet, deep in thought. He would never say it out loud, but he was completely confused at that point. What was she doing here? Who gave her permission to go into his room? Why hadn't she revealed her presence to him? He was just about to ask her those questions, when she snapped out of her thoughts and looked up… right in his eyes. Even in the little light, he could see her cheeks turn red in embarrassment.

"What are you doing here?," he asked immediately. His voice was a bit raspy, but it was still powerful enough to make the girl tremble.

"Well… I… I… uh…," she stuttered. Oh man, what was she going to do? He caught her in his room, as if she was some sort of stalker. How was she ever going to explain this?

"Well? I don't have all day," Kaiba sneered as he crossed his arms.

"Well… Mokuba… he… he said… that you… you had the flu… so… so I thought… that I… I'd see how… how you were…were doing…," she managed to get out.

Kaiba grunted. "Mokuba… of course," he hissed. He should have known Mokuba was behind this; his brother always said he should socialize more. He slammed his laptop shut out of frustration, covering the room in complete, utter darkness.

Serenity let out a small whimper in reaction to the darkness. Because of her once bad eyesight and the operation she had to undergo to fix that, she was completely terrified of the dark. She felt helpless in dark; not being able to anything independently. That was the reason she still slept with a tiny night lamp on. It might be childish, but the small source of light seemed to chase all her fears away.

Serenity started to wander helplessly around the room, trying to find the door, the window or a light switch to put an end to the darkness. Before she could even get near any of those things, she tripped over something, causing her to lose her balance. She hit something hard at about the height of her knees. Due to the impact of the collision with the thing, she fell down, head first. She closed her eyes, waiting to land on the hard ground, but instead, she fell on something big and soft.

Kaiba flinched when something fell on his chest with quite some impact. He quickly reached for the lamp on his nightstand and turned it on. As soon as he saw what hit him, he couldn't help but smirk. The mutt's sister must've had a collision with the end of his bed, causing her to fall. She was lying on top of him, her head resting on his chest. Being clumsy must run in the Wheeler family.

Serenity let out a sigh of relief when a light filled the room. At least she could see where she was now. She slowly lifted up her face, trying to figure out where she had landed. When she did, she wished it was still dark.

She was staring right into Kaiba's eyes, which were remarkably close at that moment. He was half lying, half sitting there, arms crossed, eyebrows raised and a smirk on his face as he stared down at her. She must have bumped into Kaiba's bed… And fallen right into it! No, even worse… right on top of him!

As soon as she realized where she was, she felt her cheeks turn red in embarrassment once again. Immediately, she crawled away from him and quickly got out of the bed.

"I… I'm sorry…," she said softly, as soon as she was at a safe distance from the bed once again.

"It's not your fault." She couldn't believe that he just said that. Was he being nice to her?

"Clumsiness must consume a big part of the Wheeler DNA," he added to his first comment, making his first comment sound a lot less nice all of a sudden.

She hung her head. Of course he hadn't been nice to her… He was still Kaiba, after all. She just had to assume the best, always thinking the best of people. Perhaps Joey'd been right when he told her that some people will always be rotten inside.

"I'll just leave now." It was the first thing she'd said loud and clear since she came in. "Get well soon." She gave the sick man a small bow, as she turned around to leave the room.

* * *

Mokuba walked through the corridors of the mansion with a concerned look on his face. The Kaiba's personal chef, Alfonse, just called in sick. The flu had struck a lot of the people in the mansion. Three maids, two security guards, Seto, and now Alfonse. The problem was: Who was cooking dinner now? Mokuba himself didn't even know how to bake an egg and Seto was to sick to cook.

Mokuba sighed when he reached his brother's bedroom. Seto was already feeling bad enough; the news about Alfonse wasn't going to make things better. He carefully opened the door of his brother's bedroom, secretly hoping that he was asleep. He couldn't be more wrong.

When he opened the door, he saw Serenity standing right in front of him. Apparently she was just about to leave. He looked past her to see Seto, who narrowed his eyes when he saw Mokuba. That meant that Mokuba was in big trouble. Seto only needed Serenity to leave, so he could punish his little brother for bringing strangers into the house. Mokuba, not wanting to be punished, knew what he had to do to at least postpone that. Serenity had to stay.

"Leaving already?," he asked Serenity with his sweetest voice.

"Yes, I was about to…," she replied, trying to get past Mokuba so she could leave the room.

Mokuba wasn't letting her go so easily. He quickly got a hold of her wrist and pulled her back into the room.

"The more people, the more fun!," Mokuba exclaimed happily. He could here Seto growl out of frustration.

"Well… I suppose your right," Serenity said with a small smile. She didn't really mind being in Kaiba's room as long as Mokuba was here as well. She knew Kaiba loved his little brother; so she was safe from his ranting as long as she stayed close to Mokuba.

"Oh, and Seto," Mokuba said quickly. "Alfonse called in sick."

Kaiba rubbed his temples. Great, just great. He was feeling like crap, the mutt's sister had fallen right on top on him, and now the cook called in sick. If there was any more bad news, he was gonna blow.

"Well, than I'll have to make dinner," he stated, as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. When he stood up, he felt a strong pain in his stomach, but he simply ignored it.

"Wow, not so fast," Mokuba said, as he pushed his brother back on the bed. Normally, Seto could've pushed Mokuba aside and continue his way, but his body wasn't nearly as powerful as he'd like it to be, so he let Mokuba push him for a change.

"Then who is going to cook dinner?," Seto asked, as he raised his eyebrows quizzically at Mokuba.

The question got Mokuba thinking. It was indeed a good question. Who was gonna cook dinner? He and Seto both couldn't, the maids had already gone home, and poor old Fong was a terrible cook. What to do?

"I could cook." The Kaiba brothers turned their heads towards Serenity, who had spoken. "If you like…," she added quickly, not wanting to look pushy. Joey had some sort of work diner party tonight, so she would be alone for diner anyway. She wouldn't mind cooking dinner at all; cooking was a thing she enjoyed.

"Serenity, thank…," Mokuba started, but he was cut off by Kaiba.

"No." Kaiba crossed his arms to amplify his statement. The last thing he needed was a favor from a Wheeler. He hated owing people anything. He could take care of himself and his little brother just fine. He didn't need any help.

Once again, he got up. He wasn't just going to let Mokuba push him back again; this was a matter of pride. He was _not _taking a favor from a Wheeler. He walked towards the door of his bedroom, ignoring the nagging pain in his stomach. When he almost reached the door, nausea came over him. His grabbed the doorknob and clenched onto it, trying to fight the nausea away. It wasn't working though. He needed to lay down, he knew that very well. But he was to stubborn to do so.

Mokuba looked at his brother in pity. He always admired his brother's strength, never giving up, but right now, he was just being stupid. He was in no condition to be out of bed. Quickly, Mokuba made his way over to the door and guided Seto back to his bed with a little help from Serenity.

"Seto, you need to let Serenity help out," Mokuba pleaded with a begging voice.

Kaiba didn't answer at first; he was rubbing his temples in an attempt to feel less nauseous. He was so out of it; he hadn't even realized he was back in his bed. When the nausea started to blur, he could think clearly for a moment.

Mokuba was right; he was in no condition to be up. But he didn't want the help of a Wheeler. Yet, he had to accept her help. His brother was the most important thing on the world to him, and a thirteen-year old needed to be fed properly. He had to give in.

"Fine," he growled reluctantly.

Mokuba let out a sigh of relief when his brother finally came to his senses, and Serenity smiled and bowed to Kaiba.

"I won't disappoint you."

* * *

**And that was chapter 4^^ I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't ya'll feel sorry for poor, sick Kaiba? If you like, please leave a review^^**


	5. To Cure A Heart

**Having A Heart**

**_Summary: _**_Kaiba believes that the heart is just a big muscle that pumps blood around the body. Serenity tries to convince him that the heart is a place where you keep the ones you love. Will she succeed? And will he place her in his heart? Silentshipping._

_**Disclaimer: **Nope, YuGiOh is still not mine._

_**Author's note: **Chapter 5 already! I'm going a lot faster then I thought I would^^ I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I'd like to apologize for the massive amount of grammar mistakes in chapter 4. I corrected the ones I could find. If you find anymore in this or previous chapters, please let me know. Also, as always, I'd like to thank the people who reviewed the previous chapter! So, thank_ _you Mirokusonlybabe and P.O.J.A for your nice reviews!_

* * *

**_Chapter 5: To Cure A Heart_**

* * *

Serenity sniffed up the scent of the soup that was boiling on the stove. It smelled good… But not good enough. Cooking for Kaiba seemed such a good idea at first; helping him out in a time of need. But now, as she was cooking, she started to feel insecure. Kaiba was used to having a personal chef, a professional. She was just… well, normal, and she wasn't exactly the world's best cook. She wasn't bad, but she just felt so tiny in comparison to this Alfonse person.

She sighed as she put the final ingredient in her soup. It should be done in about five minute. She hoped Kaiba would like it. The strange thing was: She had no idea why she hoped that. Why did she want to please Kaiba so much?

In the back of her head, she knew the answer to that question very well. She was still hoping that she could convince him that the heart was the most important thing in the human body, even though the biggest part of her had already given up.

She looked up when Mokuba walked into the kitchen and sniffed a few times.

"Hmmm… Smells good," he complimented her. "When will it be done?"

Serenity smiled at him. "It won't take long. In a minute or so."

She looked at the soup. It seemed ready enough, but she needed to be sure.

"Where do you keep the spoons around here?," she asked Mokuba. It had taken her ages to find everything she needed in the huge kitchen of the mansion, so she figured she'd just ask this time.

Mokuba, who knew exactly where the spoons were, walked over to a drawer on the other end of the kitchen and opened it, revealing spoons, forks and knives in about all sizes know to mankind.

Serenity stared at the complete arsenal of spoons in amazement before she picked one of the tiniest spoons. Leaving the drawer open, so she could find it again later on, she walked back to her soup. Carefully, she put the spoon in the soup, lifted it to her mouth, blew and tasted. It was good. She couldn't make it tastier than this, so she put the spoon away and turned off the gas.

"It's done."

* * *

Kaiba was laying on his bed, reading the newspaper, when he heard the door to his room open. He looked up, to see that it was Mokuba who had opened the door. His little brother held open the door for Serenity, who walked in carrying a tray with three damping bowls on it. He raised an eyebrow at them.

"We're not eating in my bedroom," he said firmly, as he put the newspaper away. The mansion had a dining room downstairs; there was no need to stay in his bedroom.

He was about to stand up to go to the dining room, when Serenity simply placed the tray on his lap, so he had to stay put. Both she and Mokuba picked up a bowl and a spoon, leaving him with the tray and his own bowl of… chicken soup.

Serenity and Mokuba sat down in the armchairs located in Kaiba's room. Serenity secretly looked at Kaiba from the corner of her eye, to see if he liked her soup. The strange thing was: he hadn't even touched the spoon yet. He was just staring at the bowl, as if he could make it disappear. A sigh left her lips. Well, she tried her best. She smiled slightly when she looked at Mokuba, who seemed to find her soup tasty. At least someone enjoyed it.

Chicken soup. The lightest soup of all soups, perfect as a meal for a sick person. It also helped to improve the bowel movement. Those were the scientific facts about chicken soup Kaiba could think of at that moment. But those facts weren't the reason he was still staring at his bowl.

Chicken soup brought back memory's. The last person that had actually made him chicken soup when he was sick had been… his mother.

He didn't remember much about his mother. After all, he was only five years old when she'd died, but there were two memory's in particular that he'd never forget. The first one was, of course, the day she died. The day she put his little brother on the world. The day she begged him to look after that baby, because she couldn't. The day she left him alone.

The second memory that had stuck by him was the memory of the time he had the chickenpox. He remembered how dreadful he had felt. His mother had brought him a bowl of chicken soup, telling him that it could cure the chickenpox. Since he was only four years old, and both chicken soup and chickenpox had the word chicken in it, which made sense, he believed her. He started to feel better when he ate it. Now he knew it was just a coincidence, but his four-year old self had thought that chicken soup was magical from that day on.

"Seto?," came a soft voice from his left. He turned his head to see Mokuba, who had already finished his soup, staring at him in worry.

"Are you alright? You haven't eaten anything yet."

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about something," he replied firmly, not wanting anyone to know what he was thinking about. He picked up the spoon on the tray. Because of his stalling, the soup wasn't that hot anymore, which was a good thing in this case, since his body was a bit oversensitive now that he was sick.

He put a bit of soup on the spoon, lifted the spoon and tasted the soup for the first time. It tasted… well, not bad. It wasn't delicious or anything like that. Alfonse probably could've done a better job. Besides, his taste buds weren't working properly, thanks to the flu, so everything he ate tasted a little worse than it usually would.

Instead of complaining, he simply continued eating the soup. Serenity smiled slightly at the sight of this. She knew a compliment was far to be found, but she was already happy that he was eating. From across the room, she saw Mokuba giving her thumbs up, which she couldn't help but smile at.

Kaiba ate about three quarter of the soup in his bowl before he started to feel nauseous again. Not wanting to throw up, he put his spoon down on the tray, next to the nearly finished bowl of soup. He then started to rub his temples, in an attempt to chase the nausea away.

Serenity saw Kaiba rubbing his temples, and she knew that he was feeling nauseous again. This was probably a good time to leave. She quickly grabbed her bowl and Mokuba's bowl, putting then on the tray next to Kaiba's bowl. She then lifted the tray from Kaiba's lap.

"I'll be going now," she said softly. Kaiba stopped rubbing his temples and gave her a nod, as if he wanted to say that he understood. She smiled slightly, bowed as far as the tray would let her, and left the room, leaving the door ajar.

Just outside the door, she stopped to rearrange the bowls and spoons on the tray, making sure they wouldn't fall. However, as she was doing that, she couldn't help but overhear a conversation between the Kaiba brothers.

"Seto, are you mad at me?," Mokuba asked carefully.

"No," was Kaiba's short and simple reply.

Mokuba looked up at him in wonder. Seto _always_got mad when he brought a stranger to their home. No strangers. That was the first rule in the Kaiba household. Yet, Seto wasn't mad at him. Of course, Mokuba was happy about this, but he was also confused.

"Why aren't you mad?," he dared to ask, hoping his brother wouldn't change his mind and become mad after all.

"She turned out to be useful," Kaiba stated truthfully. "Besides, I'm not feeling like being mad at you now." He was really not feeling like it, since he had the flu, but he also hated to fight with his little brother, especially over something as ignorant as a Wheeler.

"Now, you go and get ready for the night. It's getting late already," he said to his little brother, giving him one of his rare but beautiful smiles.

On the other side of the door, Serenity couldn't help but smile at the fact that Kaiba smiled. She'd never seen Kaiba smile before, and now that she had, she wished he would do it more often.

The smile seemed to enlighten him. His dark blue eyes, that were usually cold and dull, gained a warmth and glow that absolutely stunned her. Not to mention that it accentuated his beautiful cheekbones.

Still smiling, she turned around and walked away. She wouldn't want one of the brothers to see her spying on them.

* * *

Kaiba stared at the ceiling of his room. It was late, about eleven thirty in the evening. Mokuba had gone to bed a few hours ago. He was probably already asleep, not knowing that his big brother was still awake, thinking things through.

Today had been… odd. He couldn't find another word for it. Him having the flu was bad enough, and as and extra, Mokuba just _had_ to bring someone. A Wheeler nonetheless.

He had to admit though, she was nothing like her mutt of a brother. In Battle City, he never really noticed her, and he doubted that she had noticed him. They only spoke once. However, since she moved in with the mutt and started attending Domino High, his former school and his brother's current school, she started to intrigue him. Why she did was beyond him.

She was pretty, nice, warm and caring. Yet, he tried to push her away. Why? He had his reasons. He didn't just hate people; he had reasons to keep people away from him. Good reasons, even though he had never mentioned them to another living soul. Not even his little brother, whom he told almost everything.

He turned to the side, hoping that laying in a different position would help him gain some sleep. Unfortunately, it didn't help. Sleep just didn't come over him. His brain was too active, thinking about the Wheeler girl, trying to figure out why she intrigued him so much. It didn't come up with an answer though…

* * *

Little did Kaiba know that he wasn't the only one laying awake that night. On the other side of town, a little, auburn haired teenage girl was also deep in thought.

Serenity was glad she went to the Kaiba mansion that day. She did a good thing; she made dinner for a sick man and his little brother. And she had been rewarded with the greatest thing: a smile.

She knew Kaiba had smiled to Mokuba, not to her, but that didn't matter. She had seen Seto Kaiba's smile, and that was a great deal to her, since there were only a handful of people on the planet who had seen that smile.

Kaiba was a handsome man, there was no denying that. Even when he looked sick, he was still handsome. Yet, a smile made him look so much better. Nicer, sweeter, softer. It made him look like… like he had a heart.

_Neither of them had realized it yet, but that day, they had fallen in love._

_

* * *

_

**And that's the end of chapter 5! I enjoyed wiriting this one, devoloping their feelings a bit more... even though they don't know it yet. Anyway, I hoped you liked the chapter. If you have the time and effort, please leave me a review^^**


	6. Closer To The Heart

**Having A Heart**

**_Summary: _**_Kaiba believes that the heart is just a big muscle that pumps blood around the body. Serenity tries to convince him that the heart is a place where you keep the ones you love. Will she succeed? And will he place her in his heart? Silentshipping._

_**Disclaimer: **Not the owner of YuGiOh... Yet._

_**Author's note: **Chapter 6! Whoo, I got two chapters up in one day! That's a record for me^^ I was home sick, bored to death. I guess that's my punishment for making Kaiba ill in my story. Anyway, what does a person do when she is bored? Write of course! So yeah, me being sick has it's upsides. And I'd like to thank P.O.J.A for reviewing chapter 5! Your reviews never fail to make me happy, thanks so much!^^_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Closer To The Heart**_

* * *

It was Thursday, two days after Serenity paid a visit to the Kaiba mansion. She was currently at school, and it was lunch break. She was sitting in the school cafeteria with her brother and his friends. They where in their final year, while she still had two years to go. Many of her classmates were jealous at her, because she was friends with "the big seniors." If only they knew how much she wanted to leave at that moment…

Joey was going on and on about a date he was having that night. He was going on a date with his girlfriend, Mai Valentine, who was also in her final year, but she was attending a special private school. The two hadn't seen each other for quite a while, so Joey was really exited to see her again tonight. Serenity was happy for her older brother, but frankly, she was getting tired of his rattling. His date with Mai was the only this he had talked about for the past week. It was getting rather annoying. However, as sweet as she was, she didn't complain. At least she would have some rest tonight, while Joey was out.

"Hey guys?," she said when Joey stopped talking for a moment to breathe. The entire gang, or "geek squad," as Kaiba liked to call them, was looking at quizzically.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," she announced, not wanting anyone to miss her. Joey always wanted to know where she was, so she got used to telling everyone where she was going.

As soon as she'd said that, she got up from her seat and exited the cafeteria. Once outside, she closed her eyes as she leaned against the wall, enjoying the silence. She didn't really needed to use the bathroom, she just wanted to get away from Joey and his rattling for a little while. A little peace and quiet would do her good. Unfortunately, her much needed rest was soon to be disturbed.

"Serenity?," came a sweet, innocent voice, causing her to open her eyes. It was Mokuba. She smiled at him.

"What is it, Mokuba?," she asked curiously.

"Seto told me to tell you something," Mokuba said with a small smile. Serenity raised an eyebrow in wonder. Kaiba had already graduated last year, so using his brother as a messenger wasn't as strange as it seemed, but what would Kaiba want to tell her? He didn't seem to like her presence, so why would he want to tell her anything anyway?

"So, what is it your brother wants me to know?"

"Well, Seto didn't say much, only that he will pick you up at seven at that you should be dressed formally. He's taking you out to dinner."

Serenity eyes widened. _Kaiba_ was taking her out to dinner? Kaiba was taking her out to _dinner_? Kaiba was taking _her_ out to dinner? I didn't matter how she'd put it; it just didn't make any sense. Why would Kaiba take her out to dinner? She couldn't imagine Kaiba doing anything close to that. Was Mokuba joking?

Mokuba couldn't help but giggle at Serenity's expression. He could almost see her thinking.

"I'm not kidding you know," he said, not knowing he just answered one of Serenity's many mental questions. "I don't really know why he's taking you to dinner, but it's probably his way of thanking you for cooking the other day. Seto's not that good with social matters."

Serenity nodded slowly, trying to get a hold of the situation. So, she was going out to dinner with Seto Kaiba tonight? Oh no, absolutely not! It wasn't that she didn't want to; she didn't hate Kaiba, like her brother did, and he could hardly insult her in a public place. Besides, she was still hoping Kaiba would loosen up a bit so they could become friends. It was just that Joey would never look at her again if she went to dinner with Kaiba.

"I'm sorry Mokuba, but I can't. I need to stay home to cook for myself and Joey, so…"

"You're a horrible liar, you know that?"

She blinked a couple of times, surprised that the boy had seen through her lie so quickly.

"How did you…?," she started, but she was again cut off by Mokuba, who had seen the question coming.

"Your face turned red and you didn't look at me," he explained with a small smile. "Besides, I happen to know that Joey is going on a date with Mai tonight."

"How do you know that?," she asked surprised.

"I think the entire school knows it by now. Joey hasn't talked about anything else but that date this week. I couldn't help but overhear," he explained. "Also, Seto isn't stupid enough to go and take you to dinner when your brother is home. He can't stand Joey; he wouldn't do anything that made him spend more time with your brother as necessary."

"Oh…," Serenity said, a bit stunned. Everything fitted, and she'd really like to go tonight, but how was she going to tell Joey? Of course, lying was an option, but if Mokuba could see through her so easily, her brother would certainly notice as well.

"I'm sorry Mokuba, but I can't accept your brother's request."

Mokuba smirked slightly. "I don't think it was a request," he stated, thinking about his brother's words. "It sounded more like an order. Whether you like it or not, he'll probably be on your doorstep at seven anyway."

Serenity sighed. What was she to do? She really wanted to go out to dinner with Kaiba; it would be a good opportunity to get to know him better, perhaps becoming friends. She wouldn't have to cook, and she wouldn't have to be alone during the evening, which was nice, since she was scared of the dark.

Then again, there was Joey. If he found out that she went out to dinner with Kaiba, he would explode. Maybe even literally. On the other hand, he would probably be home very late, _if _he was coming home at all. There was a big chance that he would spend the night at Mai's apartment. Besides, even if he did come home, he would probably be to happy that he'd seen Mai again to ask her any questions.

Maybe going with Kaiba was a good idea. Perhaps she could get him to stop picking on her brother. That was going to take a lot of effort, but hey, she didn't have anything to lose.

Once she had her thoughts sorted out, she smiled at Mokuba.

"Tell your brother I'll be ready."

* * *

Serenity sat down on the couch. She was completely ready for her dinner with Kaiba. And it was only six 'o clock. She should've relaxed a little more. Now, she had to wait for an hour.

She sighed. As soon as her brother had left to pick up Mai, which was about four thirty, she'd started to get ready. Formal clothing wasn't too hard to pick, since she only had one dress that came close to being formal: A long, deep blue dress, almost the same color as Kaiba's eyes. The dress was pretty simple, not extremely fancy, but it was the only thing she had. She never actually had to dress formally for something, so it made sense that she didn't have any real formal clothing.

With the blue dress, she wore a pair of blue pumps. As for jewelry, she wore a simple silver necklace, with a small, azure blue diamond attached to it. It was the most expensive piece of jewelry she possessed. She also wore a silver bracelet to go with the necklace. A little blue purse that came with the dress held her house keys and wallet. She'd decided that she was going to pay for her own food. She didn't want to look like some money hungry bitch.

Her hair was down, as usual. She had spend over half an hour messing with her hair, putting it op in a tight bun, letting it down, putting it up slightly different, tying it up in a ponytail… Finally, she'd decided that she would just leave it down. It felt like it was the best thing to do, and Serenity always trusted her instincts.

So there she was. Sitting on the couch, nervously shifting from side to side. The clock told her it was a quarter past six. What was she going to do in those forty-five minutes? She didn't want to mess up her outfit, so anything that required moving wasn't an option. Eventually, she grabbed the TV remote and watched a part of the evening news, hoping time would go by faster.

* * *

On the other side of town, Kaiba was also getting ready. He didn't really care how he looked, but since he was taking the Wheeler girl to an expensive French restaurant, he needed to look at least presentable, otherwise he wouldn't even be allowed to set foot in the place. He just hoped that the mutt's sister was looking presentable as well, otherwise his reputation would suffer tremendously. It was quite a thing that he was taking a girl to a restaurant. Luckily, the paparazzi were always far to be found from the place he picked, making it one of his favorite outdoor places.

He looked in the mirror as he fixed his cobalt blue tie. He was wearing a simple black tux, the classic. As for the tie; he figured it would match his eyes. That way at least something would match, even if the Wheeler was wearing something bright yellow. Little did he know that Serenity's dress was almost the exact same color as his tie.

All he wished for was a short, quiet dinner. Then he would be even with the Wheeler, since she cooked him dinner when he was sick. Seto Kaiba didn't like owing people anything, so he was just getting this over with now.

A look at the clock told him that it was six thirty. The perfect time to leave, since the ride to the Wheeler residence would take about twenty-five minutes. He turned around and left his room, meeting Mokuba in the living room. For some strange reason, his little brother had been happy that he was taking the mutt's sister out. Why was beyond him. His brother was weird sometimes. He guessed it was just the age, going into puberty and all.

"I'm leaving now. Don't stay up too late; tomorrow is school."

Mokuba smiled at him. "Yes Seto, now you go and have a good time," he answered his brother with a big smile.

Have a good time… Yeah, like that was ever going to happen. Kaiba almost never had a good time, and he certainly wouldn't when he was out with a Wheeler. But, since his brother was smiling so happily, he didn't spill his thoughts. He simply nodded as he quickly ran his hand through the boy's messy black hair, like he did every night. With that, he left the Kaiba mansion.

* * *

Once inside his limousine, Kaiba pulled out his laptop and began calculating the profits Kaiba Corp. had received the past month. Twenty-five minutes was short, but it wasn't short enough for Kaiba to waste. He didn't like wasting time. It sounded cliché, but time was money. At least, for him it was. Every minute he wasn't working meant loss for the Corporation. Money didn't really matter to Kaiba; though he didn't deny that having money was nice. Money was power. Power was good. That was Kaiba's philosophy.

The limo stopped way to soon for Kaiba taste. He had finished his calculations, but he was really reluctant to go out to dinner with the Wheeler girl. When she got near him, he got this weird feeling in his stomach. It was probably the disgust that was felt when a superior was forced to spend time with a dog.

With a sigh, he got out of his limousine, walked up to the Wheeler apartment and rang the doorbell.

Inside the apartment, a beautiful, young woman jumped at the sound.

* * *

**And that's chapter 6 people! I am quite happy with this one. I love writing this story, and I'm hoping you enjoy reading it just as much. As always, if you have the time, please leave me a review!^^**


	7. Heart Of Gold

**Having A Heart**

**Summary:** _Kaiba believes that the heart is just a big muscle that pumps blood around the body. Serenity tries to convince him that the heart is a place where you keep the ones you love. Will she succeed? And will he place her in his heart? Silentshipping._

_**Disclaimer: **I'm working on it, but for now, I do not own YuGiOh._

_**Author's note: **Chapter 7 it is! Not my best chapter, but it's acceptable. I hope... Anyway, I hope you like the chapter^^ And I want to thank Mirokusonlybabe for reviewing chapter 5 and fox-white-moon for reviewing chapter 6! So, thanks! You're really nice to me, I truly appreciate that^.^_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: **__**Heart Of Gold**_

* * *

Kaiba tapped his foot impatiently as he heard some stumbling inside the apartment he was standing in front of. After a few seconds, the door was opened… by the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

Although he would never admit it, he was absolutely stunned by Serenity's appearance. The long, blue dress and the high heels she wore made her look a bit taller, therefore making the fifteen-year old girl look like a real woman. She looked… elegant. Yes, elegant was the perfect word to describe her, which was pretty ironical, since Kaiba had thought that a Wheeler couldn't possibly possess any form of elegance. She proved him dead wrong.

Of course, he was still Seto Kaiba, so he just stared at her coldly, not showing any emotion. Any other guy who got to go out with such a beautiful young woman would have given her a compliment on her outfit. Kaiba didn't. He simply stared at her for a few moments, perhaps a tad bit to long, before he turned around and walked back towards his limousine.

"Let's go," was all he said.

Serenity quickly closed the door behind her and locked it. She followed Kaiba to his limo, not sure what to say or do. He seemed to be reluctant about going to dinner with her, and she didn't want to make his grudge against her grow any larger.

Kaiba's personal chauffeur was standing besides the limo, opening the door for Serenity and Kaiba. Kaiba simply got in, not granting his chauffeur a second look. Serenity, on the other hand, smiled to the chauffeur, to thank him. He smiled back, though a bit shaky. It had been a long time since someone actually showed some appreciation towards him.

She got inside the limousine for the third time in her life, once again sitting next to Kaiba. However, the absence of Mokuba made this ride a lot more awkward then the first two rides. When the chauffeur closed the door behind her, she couldn't help but feel slightly trapped.

"So…," she started, trying to get a conversation going. "Why did you invite me to go out to dinner tonight?"

It was a question she'd been wanting to ask Kaiba ever since Mokuba told her that his brother was taking her out to dinner.

Kaiba glared at her for a little while before he answered.

"You made me and my brother dinner. I owe you. And I hate owing people anything."

It was a simple statement, and it also made sense, but Serenity still felt a little disappointment. Mokuba had said that this was probably Kaiba's way to thank her… On the other hand; Mokuba had also said that he wasn't sure. It wasn't more than logical that Kaiba was doing this so he wouldn't owe her a favour.

"You don't have to, you know, if you don't want to… You really don't owe me anything," she said softly, trying not to sound too disappointed. She had actually thought that Kaiba was beginning to become human, but she was dead wrong. Again. She usually had a lot of people knowledge, but she just couldn't figure out the man that was Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba didn't say anything. Usually when people did something for him, which didn't happen often, they got on his back like a bunch off crows, wanting money or other valuable things. He figured that Serenity would want some kind of reward as well. Yet, here she was, telling him that she didn't thought he owed her.

Maybe it was a trick. Maybe she wanted him to cancel this, so that she could keep her favour for something else. Well, that wasn't going to happen. They were going to dinner right here and now. Then he would be even with her. Hopefully, he would never see the mutt's sister again after this.

An uncomfortable silence followed. Kaiba was staring straight ahead, not intending to communicate with Serenity in any way.

Serenity, on the other hand, was trying to think of something to say, so she could break the barrier of silence. There were a lot of things she wanted to ask him, but she was scared to do so. She didn't know what his reaction would be; maybe he would yell at her, throw her out of the limo or even hit her. He was too unpredictable to take a chance. So, instead of asking him anything, she stared at her lap.

After a while she looked at him from the corner of her eye. Now that she took a good look at him, she noticed how incredibly handsome he looked in that black tuxedo. She never saw him wearing anything else besides his trench coats, which gave him an intimidating look. The tux was softer, more elegant. Together with the blue tie, giving the outfit a little colour, he was perfect.

Wait a minute… What was she thinking?! She felt a blush creeping up her cheeks. She quickly looked the other way, out of the window. When she lost sight of him, her cheeks slowly regained their original colour. That must be the reason why Kaiba has so many fan girls. He was ridiculously handsome. She just wished he would be just as wonderful on the inside as his was on the outside.

After a few moments, she felt the car stopping. Snapping out of her thoughts, her head shot up. The door of the car was, once again, opened by the chauffeur. She quickly scrabbled out of the car, feeling like a prisoner who had just been released.

Once outside, she took a deep breath of fresh air. She looked up, to see where Kaiba was taking her, and she felt her jaw drop.

In front of her was the most beautiful building she had ever seen in her entire life. It wasn't too big to be intimidating, but not too small to be humble. The whole thing was enlightened by beautiful lights that were bright enough to be welcoming, but not bright enough to be blinding. A sign that lighted in a different colour than the other light showed the name of the restaurant. It was stunning.

"The lights are beautiful," she said with a smile, still enchanted by the beautiful lights.

Kaiba, who got out of the limo as well, rolled his eyes. Frankly, he found the lights way over the top.

"We're not here for the lights. We're here to eat," he said coldly, stating the obvious.

Serenity felt her cheeks turn red once again.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

Kaiba rolled his eyes again before he gently took her arm. He knew he needed to hold on to her, otherwise she would probably get lost and make a scene, which wasn't something he wanted to happen. It wouldn't be good for his reputation.

She stared at him in wonder about the fact that he just took her arm, but she didn't say anything. It wasn't the gesture that wondered her so much; she probably would've grabbed his arm herself if he hadn't taken hers, because she was afraid to get lost. No, it was the gentle way he had taken her arm. She would've thought Kaiba would just grab her arm and drag her inside. She smiled brightly. Maybe Seto Kaiba was a gentleman after all.

Kaiba looked at the girl whose arm he was holding. For some strange reason, she was smiling. Why would she be smiling? He didn't get it. He knew for sure that he was _not _amusing himself, and that he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. Yet, she was smiling like something great had just happened. Wheelers… He would never understand them.

Serenity felt Kaiba tugging her arm with, again, surprising gentleness, indicating that he wanted to enter the restaurant. She gladly walked besides him, feeling a lot more comfortable all of a sudden.

She had to admit; she'd been afraid of Kaiba at first. He seemed so cold, mean and hard. She didn't know what she had to expect from him. She was afraid that, if she'd say anything wrong, he'd be angry and start yelling at her, or even worse, hit her. But now, because of his gentle gesture, she knew he wouldn't hit her. Yell, maybe, but not hit. It wasn't his style.

When they entered the restaurant, Serenity's jaw dropped once again. She'd thought that the outside of the restaurant was beautiful, but it paled in comparison to the inside. It felt like she just set foot in a French museum.

The entire restaurant was decorated in the style of Monet. There were busts of him in every corner, and his most famous paintings were on almost every wall. She wouldn't be surprised if some of them were actually original Monet's. This place seemed like it could afford them.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered, as if she would destroy all the beauty if she talked out loud.

Kaiba rolled his eyes for about the gazzilionth time that evening. So, there were paintings and sculptures of some old, long dead, French artist. Who cares? It wasn't like those things brought anything useful to the world. And Kaiba hated useless things. And useless people. Perhaps that was why he hated the mutt so much.

While Serenity was staring at all the beautiful art, Kaiba spoke with one of the waiters, telling him he had a reservation. As soon as he mentioned his name, the waiter immediately showed him and Serenity the best table in the entire restaurant; by the window, with sight on the park, which was as beautifully enlightened as the restaurant itself at this time of the evening.

Still following the gentleman rulebook, Kaiba pulled a chair back, offering Serenity a place to sit. She gladly took it.

"Thank you," she said politely, smiling at him.

Kaiba grunted as a response before he sat down on the chair on the opposite side of the table. Damn, why did they place the chairs at a two-persons table always in a way that made the two people face each other? It wasn't that the Wheeler girl was sore on the eyes, he had to admit that, but he got this strange feeling in his stomach when he looked at her. He'd never felt it before, but he knew he wanted it to go away. It was getting rather annoying.

After a few moments of awkward silence, the waiter returned to their table, asking if they would like a drink. Kaiba, being eighteen, would have ordered a nice red wine, if he hadn't been with a fifteen-year old girl. So instead, he ordered a bottle of the most expensive mineral water known to mankind.

The waiter disappeared, only to return a few seconds later with the mineral water and the menu. As he poured the water into two glasses, which were made of pure diamonds, Serenity took the menu to see what she wanted to order. However, the minute she opened the menu, she felt the colour draining from her face.

So far for her plan to pay for her own dinner. The first course by itself was more than she could afford. Those prices were insane! No, they were more than insane. She couldn't even afford the bottle of mineral water Kaiba just ordered.

While she was freaking out about the prices, the waiter had, once again, returned, asking the two if they had made their choices. Kaiba, who came here so often that he didn't even had to look at the menu, immediately gave the waiter his order. When the waiter had written Kaiba's order down, he turned to Serenity.

"What about you, miss?"

Serenity's head shot up. She'd been worrying about the prices so much, that she hadn't looked at the actual food written on the menu.

"Uh… I… uh…," she stuttered. Her face, that lost it's colour a moment ago, now turned bright red in embarrassment.

"She'll have the same as me," Kaiba said, saving Serenity from looking like an idiot.

The waiter nodded as he left for the third time, returning a minute later with the first course. The service was incredibly fast in this place. He placed a bowl in front of both of them, revealing the first course; fish soup. Serenity never had fish soup before. It looked… expensive. She was starting too feel guiltier by the second, letting Kaiba pay for all of this. She shouldn't have agreed to go with him.

The waiter placed a napkin and a spoon next to each of their bowls before he stepped back.

"Bon appetite."

* * *

**And that ends chapter 7!^^ As I said, not my best, but next chapter will be better. Hopefully... Oh, and by the way, the 'strange feeling' Kaiba's having? Yup, those are the famous butterflies... Only he doesn't know that -.- Anyway, please review so I can improve my writing!**


	8. When Did Your Heart Go Missing?

**Having A Heart**

**_Summary: _**_Kaiba believes that the heart is just a big muscle that pumps blood around the body. Serenity tries to convince him that the heart is a place where you keep the ones you love. Will she succeed? And will he place her in his heart? Silentshipping._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own YuGiOh... not yet, that is._

_**Author's note: **Finally, chapter 8! This one took quite some time, and I'm not completely satisfied about the result, be hey, it'll manage. My humble thanks to Catalyna Cullen and honeylove90 for their nice reviews on chapter 7! Thank you^^_

_________

* * *

__**  
Chapter 8: When Did Your Heart Go Missing?**_

* * *

Serenity stared at her reflection in the soup. Her eyes were filled with guilt. She couldn't eat this. It was way too expensive. She herself couldn't afford it, and she couldn't let Kaiba pay for her dinner.

"Mister Kaiba?," she asked carefully, trying to find the right words.

Kaiba, who didn't seem to have any trouble with the fish soup, looked up from his bowl, staring her right in the eyes, making it even harder for her to say she couldn't accept the dinner.

She broke the gaze by looking at her lap. "Well… I don't think I can eat this," she stated softly.

"And why is that? Are you some sort of vegetarian?," he asked mockingly. He wouldn't be surprised if she actually was. She seemed like the type of person that just couldn't bear to eat anything that was once alive.

"Eh… no… It's just… I can't afford this." She felt her cheeks turn red in shame. At that moment she was glad she was facing her lap.

Serenity didn't see Kaiba rolling his eyes. "I know. That's why I'm paying," he said slowly, as if she was the dumbest human being he had even talked to.

"No, I can't let you pay for this," she said, a lot more firmly this time. "It's all so expensive, it costs a fortune…"

"And I am a billionaire," Kaiba added, stating the obvious. "Geez Wheeler, I thought you were smarter than that mutt of a brother of yours."

Serenity looked up from her lap, staring at him in wonder. Did he just gave her a compliment? It was well hidden, but she was certain he did. A small smile crept up her face as she picked up the spoon and started eating.

Kaiba looked at Serenity, who was now eating happily. She sure was a strange girl… Usually, he could see right through people, immediately knowing their motives. And he hated it when he couldn't see through people the very first moment. Yet, here he was, having dinner with the only person he hadn't and couldn't figure out. The only person that had ever intrigued him.

Well, at least she was eating now, which was a good thing. After this, he would be even with her, probably never see her again, and return to his normal life, where people actually made sense.

"Mister Kaiba?"

Kaiba looked up, glaring at Serenity with an annoyed look on his face. "Will you cut the 'mister' crap?," he demanded firmly. He hated it when people called him 'mister' when it wasn't business related. It made him feel so darn old.

"Uh… Yes, of course…," she said, a bit startled by his sudden outburst. "Can I… Can I call you by your first name?"

She was afraid she'd pushed it too far this time. She had never heard anyone call Kaiba by his first name, except for Mokuba. But she just hated it to call people by their last name. She thought it sounded rude and disrespectful. Besides, she liked Kaiba's first name a lot better than his last. It was softer, nicer. Better. She just hoped he would allow her to use that beautiful first name.

"Whatever," was Kaiba's reply. He didn't really care if people called him by his first name or not. The reason nobody dared to call him by his first name was because nobody had ever tried to do so.

She smiled. 'Whatever' was good enough for her.

"So… Seto," she started again, but this time with a big smile on her face.

"Hmm?," he replied, not looking up. He simply continued eating his soup.

"Why do you hate Joey so much?" It was something she had been wondering for some time now. Joey had already told her every single aspect that he hated about Kaiba, but she'd never known why Kaiba hated Joey so much.

"Oh, where do I start?," Seto said, his voice full of sarcasm. "He's overconfident. He lacks a brain. He acts like a stray dog. As a matter of fact, he even _looks_ like a stray dog with that ridiculous hairdo of his." He could go on, but he decided to stop there, sparing Serenity.

Serenity couldn't help but giggle at Kaiba's last comment. She had tried to convince Joey to get a hair cut _so_ many times, but he just wouldn't listen to her. He probably thought his hair made him look like some sort of gangster or something

"I suppose you're right about his hair," she admitted. "But he's a really nice, caring person if you get to know him."

"Somehow, I sincerely doubt that."

She smiled sadly. Her brother and Kaiba would probably never get along.

"What's so horrible about being overconfident?," she asked suddenly, remembering Kaiba's words. She agreed with Kaiba, Joey was a bit overconfident sometimes, but she couldn't really see why that was such a horrible quality. It was the first thing Kaiba had thought of in his list of thing he hated about Joey, so he must really hate that. But why?

Seto was silent for a moment. Not because he didn't have an answer. It was the answer itself. He started hating overconfident people since he had met his stepfather.

Gozaburo had always though he was in control of everything. When Seto had been buying up Kaiba Corp. piece by piece, trying to obtain fifty-one percent, Gozaburo had been proved dead wrong. He knew Seto had been buying up Kaiba Corp., and that Seto had obtained forty-nine percent. He was so confident he would win, that he didn't bother to re-buy Seto's share in the company. In he would have, Seto's plan to take over the company would have failed. Since that day, he had known overconfidence was a bad quality.

"Seto? Did you hear me?," Serenity asked carefully, a bit worried.

"I heard you."

"So… what's your answer?"

He sighed. "Let's just say I have my reasons to hate overconfident people," he stated firmly. Firmly enough to make her drop the subject.

Serenity didn't know what to say next, so she simply got back to eating her soup. The both of them finished their soup quickly. The main course was brought soon after. It was a steak, decorated with a nice-looking red sauce that Serenity didn't know. The steak was lying on a bed of nut rice.

"It looks nice," she said with a smile.

Kaiba shrugged. He never really looked at what he was eating. He just… well, ate it.

As they were eating, Serenity thought of something to talk about. Eventually, she came to the conclusion that there were two subjects that Kaiba might enjoy talking about: Kaiba Corporation and Mokuba.

"How are things at the Corporation?," she asked cheerfully, hoping that he would open up a bit.

"We're currently working on a secret project," he simply answered. He wasn't planning on discussing his work. He wouldn't want his competition to get their hands on his projects. Besides, Wheelers didn't have enough brains to understand any of the complicated technology he was working on anyway.

"What project?," Serenity asked, trying to expand the subject.

"What aspect of 'secret' don't you understand?"

"Oh… yes, of course. I'm sorry."

Silence followed once again.

"How's Mokuba doing?," she asked after a while, trying to get a conversation going once again.

"He's fine," Seto answered, cutting off yet another subject.

Serenity sighed. She'd given up. Seto Kaiba just didn't want people close to him, and she realised that now. She realised it, but she didn't understand it. Why would a person want to be all alone in the world, without anyone to keep them company?

"Why?," she whispered, not realising she'd just spoken her thoughts out loud.

"Why what?," Kaiba asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

Her head shot up. Damn… She just _had_ to say something, and he just _had_ to hear… She might as well tell the truth. Lying wouldn't bring her anywhere anyway.

"Why… why do you tend to push people away?"

"Because I don't want people close to me."

"Why not?"

Seto sighed. He was having a major déjàvu… Mokuba had asked him the exact same questions about a week ago, in the car, after they'd given Serenity a ride home. And he still didn't want to answer those questions.

"I have my reasons," he simply said, giving her the exact same answer he had given Mokuba. But, unlike Mokuba, who'd pushed it a little more, she just nodded and continued eating.

Kaiba's simple statement turned out to be the last words that were exchanged between the two during the rest of the dinner. Throughout the main course, or what was left of it, and the dessert (a beautiful looking strawberry ice coupe) both of them were silent. I wasn't until the waiter had brought them the bill when Serenity gained enough courage to speak again.

"You know, you should really let me pay for… well, at least something," she said with a small smile. She still thought it wasn't right if she'd let Kaiba pay for all of this, even if he was a billionaire.

"No," he stated simply, as he rolled his eyes… again.

"But why not?"

"Because, Wheeler, I am buying you dinner, so I'll be even with you. If I let you pay, it wouldn't count. Besides, this would cost you about a year of your allowance, while this is only a trifle for me. Understood?"

She nodded slowly, while smiling slightly. She understood.

Seto paid the bill, then called his chauffeur to tell him to pick them up.

The two of them left the restaurant, which probably wasn't such a good idea. It was freezing outside. Serenity, who was wearing a dress without sleeves, shivered. She hugged herself, trying to warm herself up a bit.

Seto looked at her from the corner of his eye, then looked at his watch. It was gonna take at least five minutes for his chauffeur to get there. By then, she'd probably be suffering from hypothermia. So, as a gentleman, he did what he needed to do. He took off his jacket and handed it to her.

"Here."

She stared at it in awe for a few seconds, before she realised she was being rude, and quickly took it. She put the jacket on, which looked pretty ridiculous, since the thing was about ten sizes to big for her. She was just happy it wasn't one of his trench coats; otherwise the thing would've completely consumed her.

"Thank you."

Silence. Serenity cursed the silence in her brain. But she couldn't break through it. A few times, she opened her mouth, as if she wanted to say something, but then she closed it again. She just didn't know what to say. About everything that had been discussable had been discussed over dinner… barely.

And so, the silence remained. That was, until the limousine arrived. Serenity walked over to it and wanted to open the door, but Seto grabbed her arm in order to prevent that. When she looked at him quizzically, he nodded towards the chauffeur, who had gotten out of the front seat and now opened the door.

This time, Serenity got in first, soon accompanied by Seto. The door was closed by the chauffeur, and soon the limo started to move.

Once again, the silence was there. It was getting rather awkward now, at least, for Serenity that was. Seto enjoyed the silence. In his hectic life, moments of silence were a rare treat.

After what seemed like an eternity, the limo pulled up in front of Serenity's apartment. She was happy when she saw that the lights were dimmed, meaning that Joey wasn't home yet, a fact she was very grateful for.

The door was opened once again. Seto, sitting closest to the door, got out first. Serenity soon followed. He walked her all the way to her front door, which was a sweet gesture in Serenity's eyes.

"Thank you for… tonight," she said, smiling at him.

"Don't mention it."

He was about to turn around and leave, when Serenity realised something.

"Wait," she said softly, causing him to stay a little longer.

He looked at her quizzically. As an answer, she took off his jacket and handed it back to him.

"You forgot this."

He didn't answer, but simply took the jacket from her and put it back on.

At that point, she had gathered enough courage. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him, as if she didn't thought her thanks were enough to show her appreciation for the nice evening.

And he just stood there, as if he was frozen. There were a lot of thoughts running through his mind, the one more confusing then the other. Yet, he didn't push her away. Anyone, _anyone_ else who would've dared to do such a thing, would've had their ass served on a silver platter by yours truly. But strangely enough, he actually… enjoyed the contact he was having with this other human being.

The moment ended way too soon, as she pulled away, smiling at him. In return, he simply turned around and walked away, not showing any emotion. Yet, as he was walking, a grin crept up his face. He had been wrong.

He did have a good time.

* * *

**And that's all folks! Damn, this chapter was a pain in the ass, letting those two conversate and get closer without Seto being completely out off character... Ah well, I think it worked out okay^^ Anyway, as always, if you have the time, please review.**


	9. Your Heart Belongs To Me

**Having A Heart**

**_Summary:_** _Kaiba believes that the heart is just a big muscle that pumps blood around the body. Serenity tries to convince him that the heart is a place where you keep the ones you love. Will she succeed? And will he place her in his heart? Silentshipping._

_**Disclaimer: **Nope, I'm still not the proud owner of YuGiOh!_

_**Author's note: **Chapter 9 already!^^ I'm writing this story faster than I thought I would... I'm just very happy that Mokuba exists, 'cause without that little fellow, I would be having one hell of a time trying to make up ways for S&S to meet/interact. Anyway, I want to give my thanks to Catalyna Cullen for the nice review and the box of pocky!^^ _

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Your Heart Belongs To Me**_

* * *

That Monday, school seemed like a breeze to Serenity. She went in happily and came out just as happily. Everything was going perfect. Joey and Mai were closer than ever, Yugi and Tea had started their own little romance, Tristan and Duke seemed to respect her privacy a little more, and she'd discovered Kaiba wasn't as mean as they'd told her. It was just perfect.

There was only one tiny thing that wasn't a good thing today: She had an entire free afternoon… and she didn't have the slightest idea what to do with it. All of her friends already had plans. Joey, Mai, Yugi and Tea were having lunch as a double date, Duke was having some sort of meeting with a big company that was interested in his Dungeon Dice Monsters Game and Tristan was off to Tokyo to celebrate his uncle's birthday.

She sighed as she crossed the street. Somehow, she felt a bit… abandoned. Yet, she knew she wouldn't have fun going along with any of her friends either. If she'd go with the two couples, she'd be the fifth wheel, and she'd probably ruin their date. If she went with Duke, she'd be bored out off her mind, since she couldn't understand any of that business stuff anyway. And she was sure Joey wouldn't allow her to go with Tristan all the way to Tokyo, because it was too far away.

She sighed as she entered the park, one of her favourite places in Domino City. It wasn't on her usual route home, but somehow her legs had taken her here. Ah well… It wasn't like she had anything important to do.

She sat down on a park bench, enjoying the nice, warm autumn day. Summer was still in the air, as if the earth didn't want the fall to start yet. Strangely enough, the park was completely empty. Only a little sparrow was present, sitting on the branch of a tree close to her. It sang softly. Serenity loved it. The nice temperature, the peace, the melodious sound of the sparrow's whistle... Yet, she thought it wasn't right. This beauty shouldn't only be visible to her. Other people should enjoy it as well.

As if her wish was heard, she suddenly heard running footsteps coming towards her. The sparrow, obviously scared of the unknown person, flew away. Serenity, jumpy at the sudden sound of footsteps, quickly got up from the park bench to see who was in such a hurry. Much to her surprise, it was Mokuba.

"Hey Mokuba!," she called to him as he was racing by, causing him to stop in his tracks.

He smiled at her. With a slower pass than before, he walked towards her.

"What's with the hurry?," she asked friendly.

It took a while before Mokuba answered; he was panting from his high-speed running.

"Oh, I need to go to the mall," he answered finally with a small smile.

"You do? Why's that?"

"Well, toady it's four years ago that Seto took over Kaiba Corp., so it's sort of his anniversary. I figured I'd buy him a present."

"Aw, that's sweet," she said with a smile. It was hard to believe that this sweet kid was Kaiba's brother; they were completely different people.

"So, now that you know what I'm up to, I'd like to know what you're doing here," Mokuba said, his voice filled with curiosity.

"Me? Oh, I was just… well, sitting here," she said with a sad smile. "My friends all have something to do, and I guess I just ended up here in my boredom. The park is one of my favourite places in town."

He nodded to show that he understood.

"So, your friends are all busy?," he asked to double-check.

She sighed. "Yes, I'm afraid so…"

"Well, if you have nothing to do, would you come with me?," Mokuba asked hopefully. He hated going alone to the mall; people always stared at him, probably because he was Seto Kaiba's brother.

A smile appeared on Serenity's face. "I'd love to come with you," she said, her voice filled with excitement. Anything to chase away the boredom. Besides, Mokuba was a nice kid, and no person could possibly be bored at the mall.

"Great!," Mokuba exclaimed, happy that he didn't have to go alone. "Let's go then."

* * *

They stepped in what seemed like the gazzilionth store that day. They'd been shopping for almost three hours now. Mokuba had already bought his present for Seto about two hours ago, but they were enjoying the shopping so much, that they'd decided to stay a little longer.

Both of them were enjoying each other's company. They shared the hatred of being alone, and since the people they cared about were busy, it was nice to find company in each other.

The shop they just stepped in was a gift shop in Duel Monsters style. Neither of them had ever set foot in the place; it was in a far end of the mall, and neither of them had ever been here. Serenity because she hadn't been living in Domino for long, and Mokuba because had never taken the time to explore the mall this far.

As the two of them strayed around a bit, looking at all kinds of silly souvenirs, Serenity spotted something shiny in the back of the store. Leaving Mokuba alone in the front, she walked towards the shiny object. The thing seemed attract her; as if it was something she desperately needed.

When she discovered what it was, she couldn't help but smile. The object she'd been drawn to was a small replica of a Blue Eyes White Dragon. It was tiny, small enough to fit in her palm, and therefore it was cute, yet it also beamed with a strange sense of power, like a real Blue Eyes.

"Hey, what're you looking at?"

Mokuba just popped up out of nowhere, and he was curious to see what had caught Serenity's attention. When he saw the small Blue Eyes, he followed Serenity's example and smiled.

"What a cute little thing," he exclaimed, as if he had read Serenity's mind. "That would look nice in Seto's office; personal yet professional. And him office could _really_ use something personal."

It was true; his brother's office was empty and hollow. Seto did have a picture of the two brothers as small children at the orphanage laying in his drawer, but that was about it. No decorations or personal items were found in Seto Kaiba's office. As Seto himself said; the room was supposed to be a place where he could work, so it had to look professional.

Serenity carefully picked the tiny Blue Eyes up, too see how much it would cost. She was happily surprised; the thing was worth seven dollars. Well, it was meant to be a little souvenir after all, so it wasn't more than logical that it was cheap.

Mokuba had already gone looking at some other stuff, but for some reason, she carefully put the tiny Blue Eyes back in its box, picked the box up and carried it to the pay desk.

* * *

Her heart was pounding faster with each step she took. Her brain was screaming that she needed to turn around and run away as hard as she could. Yet, she didn't. She just kept walking towards the huge building she was heading towards.

Why was she going to a place she obviously didn't want to be? She herself couldn't explain that. Even though her brain kept telling her to run away, her heart told her to keep walking. And she valued her heart above anything, unlike the man she was about to pay a visit.

When she reached the front door of the building, she hesitated for a moment. People in fancy business suits were walking in and out, looking at the plain girl in disgust. Maybe she didn't belong here. Maybe she _should_ turn around and walk away.

No. Her heart told her this was the right thing to do. Her heart had told her to buy the tiny Blue Eyes to present it as a gift, and her heart was now telling her to go through with it. Even if she didn't really have any business here, even if she'd only heard about the anniversary a few hours ago, she felt that she needed to do this. Too many people had already turned around and walked away from him. She refused to be one of them.

So, against the will of her brain, she pushed the gigantic door open and stepped inside. If she had been paying any attention to her surroundings, she would have noticed the beauty of the marble floor, the nice paintings on the wall and the large fountain in the hall. It was obviously arranged that way to leave a good first impression to strangers. Well, important strangers, that is.

She quickly crossed the hall, stepping into one of the many elevators. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the number of floor: ninety-five. Ninety-five! Luckily for her, every button had a short description written next to it, showing strangers where to go.

It didn't take her long to figure out where she needed to be; the button that said ninety-five told her that the office of the CEO was right there, on the top floor. She pressed the button, and immediately, she felt the elevator moving.

While the elevator was rising, she got the tiny, nicely wrapped package out of the pocket of her pink body warmer. The sight of it gave her a little more courage, and a small smile appeared on her face as she put it back in her pocket.

Soon after that, the elevator slowed down and eventually stopped. A subtle bell was heard when the doors opened, and she stepped out, catching the attention of the secretary. The woman was looking at her directly, with the same disgusted look on her face as all the other fancy people in the hallway.

"May I ask your matter of business here?," the secretary asked. Her voice was fierce, yet friendly.

"Eh… Yes, of course. I'm here to see mister Kaiba."

"Who isn't?," the secretary muttered under her breath. She was obviously not in a good mood.

Harder than necessary, the secretary threw a small book on her desk, flipping through it quickly. While she was doing this, Serenity was still standing on the exact same spot, staring at the floor.

"Well, it seems like mister Kaiba doesn't have any appointments today. I guess it couldn't hurt if you paid him a visit," the secretary concluded after a while.

Serenity gave a relieved smile. So far, it was going well.

"I'll only need to ask if you want to walk through these, ma'am. Security matters."

Serenity looked up when the secretary spoke to her again. She was pointing at two strange looking poles, which were well hidden behind a curtain at first.

Serenity nodded as she slowly walked towards the two poles. She was a little frightened that the things would electrocute her if she walked through them, like in Joey's favourite cop series on TV. She quickly shook her head, eliminating the thought from her head, while making a mental note that she shouldn't watch so much TV with Joey anymore.

She closed her eyes, the fear of being electrocuted still in the back of her head, and took two steps forward. Nothing happened. No electrocution, not even a tiny shock.

She turned around to see the secretary looking at her computer screen. After about a minute, she turned around and nodded.

"It seems to be in order. Follow me, please."

* * *

She was standing in front of the office door. _Seto Kaiba, CEO_, was written on the door in golden letters. She felt nervous, just like the previous time she'd been standing in front of a door that Kaiba was behind. Only this time, she was more determent to get in. So, after not too long, she knocked on the door three times.

Inside the office, his head shot up at the sound of the knocking. Oh great, now what? Couldn't a person just work in peace? Well, apparently not.

"Come in," he said reluctantly, his voice hard enough to penetrate through the door.

Almost immediately, the door was opened, and she stepped in. As soon as he laid eyes on her, the strange, unpleasant yet pleasant feeling returned to his stomach. Even though he despised her, he was somehow… happy to see her? Yeah, right. His tiredness must've taken its toll.

"What do you want?," he asked her coldly, not showing any of the emotions that were rushing through him.

She carefully walked towards his desk. With her standing up and him sitting down, they were almost at an equal height. She was happy about that, since it was hard talking to someone that was two heads taller than she was. She than got the package containing her gift for him out of her pocket and held it out to him.

"I came to bring you this."

He gently took it from her hands, looking at the tiny box sceptically.

"Explain," he sneered, giving her an icy look.

Serenity quickly looked down, facing her shoes now. She hated it when he stared at her like that; it made her feel uncomfortable. Than again, that was probably his goal.

"Well… I ran into Mokuba in the park… and he said that today you're CEO for four years… so I figured…," she said, barely hard enough to hear.

Seto rolled his eyes. Mokuba… Again. He loved the kid, but sometimes… He looked at the small package, examining it accurately.

Serenity, feeling that she was no longer stuck under his gaze, looked up again, just in time to see him unwrapping the tiny box. When he opened the box and got out the small Blue Eyes, she could've sworn she saw a glitter of joy in his eyes. Unfortunately, it didn't last long. His eyes turned cold and uncaring again after only a split second.

He looked away from the Blue Eyes, once again directing his gaze towards her. He saw the innocent, hopeful look in her eyes, and the strange feeling in his stomach became a lot more severe. Damn, if he only was humble enough to say a thanks. Unfortunately, his pride wouldn't let him. Instead, he stood up and walked past her, stopping before the huge bookshelf that consumed a whole wall. He than placed the Blue Eyes on top of it.

She had to admit, it looked nice up there. It was pretty noticeable, and it could be seen from every corner in the office. She smiled as she walked towards Kaiba, standing right behind him, looking at the Blue Eyes. She knew that this gesture was the closest she would get to a thanks, and she was grateful for it.

Kaiba turned around. She was directly facing him now. Well… facing his chest, that was. She looked up, making eye contact with him. For once, his look wasn't cold and icy, but… well, neutral. At that moment, she felt like drowning in those incredible, azure blue eyes. Her heart was pounding rapidly fast. Adrenaline was flowing through her veins. Her breathing became heavy. Then, she did the unthinkable.

She got on her tiptoes, wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

An electric shock seemed to go through her, warming her from the inside out. Soon, she felt two hands on her waist, pressing her closer to him. He was kissing her back, and man, could he kiss!

The moment was perfect. Time seemed to have stopped just for the two of them the moment their lips had locked. Passion was written all over the place. The moment was absolutely perfect. That was, until Kaiba snapped out of it and pulled away.

It seemed as if he had just awoken from some sort of trance. He looked at her in disgust, hating himself for what he'd just done. He walked right past her, out of the office, slamming the door shut behind him.

Due to the force he used to slam the door shut, the tiny Blue Eyes fell from the shelf.

* * *

**Well, that ends chapter 9! I know, I know, what a rotten way to end this one, but I thought it would fit. I really can't see Kaiba going all : "OMG, I love you, I need you, I'll cherish you forever!" No... that's not Kaiba. And than especially not after only the first kiss. So, I decided this was a better way for him to react. My personal opinion, that is. Ah well... As always, please review.**


	10. Owner Of A Lonely Heart

**Having A Heart**

**Summary:** _Kaiba believes that the heart is just a big muscle that pumps blood around the body. Serenity tries to convince him that the heart is a place where you keep the ones you love. Will she succeed? And will he place her in his heart? Silentshipping._

___**Disclaimer: **YuGiOh! is still not mine..._

_**Author's note: **Yes, I've officially written 10 chapters! I'm now somewhat proud of myself^^ Anyway, this chapter is full of thoughts, which was very relaxing to write. I want to give my thanks to Catalyna Cullen and Kie Shan for their nice reviews on chapter nine, thank you guys!^^ And I'd like to give an extra super special awesome thanks to P.O.J.A! Your review on my previous four chapters was by far the best review I've ever had. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside^-^ So, an extra super special awesome thanks to you!_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 10: **__**Owner Of A Lonely Heart**_

* * *

Kaiba crossed the floor quickly, taking big steps, not paying attention to anything around him. That was, until his secretary was dumb enough cal after him. And she couldn't have picked a worse moment.

"Mister Kaiba!"

He didn't stop, nor turn around. He simply shouted those feared words through the hallway.

"You're fired!"

Reaching the elevator, he stepped inside, hitting the button that would take him back to the main hall.

Now that he was standing still, his adrenaline slowly began to fade, and he could think clearly again. Damn… Why did he fire his secretary again? Now, he had to interview other people for that position… And he had other things on his mind. Like the events that had just occurred.

How on earth could he have been so incredibly stupid?! Of course, she kissed him first, but still… He had kissed back. Why on earth had he done that?! She was a Wheeler, and Wheeler was equal to nothing.

Although… If he played his cards the right way, he could make her a Kaiba…

For the love of god, why on earth would he be thinking _that_? It was completely ridiculous!

Why would he like her anyway? He didn't have any reason to. She was weak, soft, and breakable; like a porcelain doll. She was completely unlike he himself. Yet, that might be the reason he liked her in the first place. Because she was also kind, sweet, caring and loving. It seemed he had lost the ability to be like her a very long time ago, and that he wished to reclaim it.

He lifted up his hand and started rubbing his temples, trying to control his upcoming headache.

Was this the emotion people describe as love? Yes, he was almost certain it was. There was simply no other explanation. So, maybe this was what Serenity had meant with the importance of the heart…

No. It was ridiculous. Even if this was the emotion called love, it didn't have anything to do with the heart. Love was caused by hormones, hormones came from the hypophysis, and the hypophysis was located in the _brain_.

Yes, this messed up feeling he had was nothing more than a bunch of hormones that came with being an adolescent. After all, he was eighteen years old. It wasn't more than normal that his hormones were overdoing it. The reason he kissed back were the hormones, not him. It had just been the heat of the moment.

The moment he had set all that straight for himself, at least, the moment he _thought_ he had set all that straight for himself, the familiar, subtle bell rang and the elevator doors opened.

With his normal, straight face, he crossed the hall, not paying attention to the people around him. While walking, he took his cell phone from his pocket and paged his chauffeur.

Once outside, his chauffeur just pulled up in front of the building. Not waiting for him to get out and open the door, Kaiba opened the door himself and got in, slamming the door shut behind him. Oh, how he wanted to go home… He desperately needed an aspirin.

* * *

Warms tears were flowing over her cheeks. There she was, sitting on the floor, her back against the desk, her arms hugging her knees, her face buried in her lap.

Why? Why had she done that? And even more important, why was she feeling so miserable right now? She didn't have those feelings for Kaiba, right? Or maybe she did… Why else would she just kiss him like that? It wasn't like her _at all_. She was the peaceful and quiet one, someone that waited for others to make a first move.

So, why did she do it? Probably because she knew that Kaiba would never make the first move anyway. He was way too proud for that. Besides, he didn't even like her anyway. That had become clear from the look on his face after he broke off their kiss.

She felt a strong urge to get up and bang her head against the wall. Of all the people on the earth, she just _had_ to fall in love with _him_. He was always a jerk, he never smiled, he despised other people, he hated to be touched… Yet, that was the person she'd fallen in love with. Oh, the sweet irony.

When? She desperately tried to remember when she'd fallen in love with him, yet, she couldn't find an answer. When had she switched from admiring his strength to loving him? Had it been dinner? Her visit to his house? Or maybe she'd been in love since she first laid eyes on him in Battle City…

She didn't even know why she was in love with him. It definitely wasn't his personality… Or maybe it was. Kaiba was everything she wasn't: strong, fierce, powerful and brave; qualities she wished she possessed. Yet, he was also mean, hard, cold and cruel, which weren't the qualities she desired to posses. Somehow, she must be attracted to his well-hidden good qualities. Qualities that nobody else seemed to notice. Besides, his good looks weren't working against him either.

Well, maybe it was a good thing that it didn't work out. For starters, how was she going to explain to Joey that the love of her life was the man he saw as his sworn enemy? She could see herself standing there: _'Hey Joey, I'm in love with Kaiba, isn't it great?' _He'd probably explode right there and then.

Still a bit shaky from all of the crying, she got up, sweeping away her tears. The last thing she wanted to happen was for someone to walk in on her now. A fifteen-year-old, plain girl, crying her heart out in Seto Kaiba's office. She'd rather not be on the cover of every gossip magazine, and she was sure Kaiba wouldn't like that kind of publicity either.

So, without further ado, she walked towards the door. However, before she could even come close, she tripped over something and fell down, flat on her face. This was definitely _not_ her day.

She pushed herself up into a sitting position. As she rubbed her painful nose, she turned her head to see what had been laying in her way. She almost started crying again when she discovered it was the tiny Blue Eyes she'd given Kaiba. It must'vefallen from the shelve somehow.

She carefully picked it up. Much to her surprise, it was undamaged. There wasn't even a scratch in the paint. Remarkable, seeing how the tiny thing fell almost two meters down. At this fact, she smiled slightly, though she still felt like crying.

The Blue Eyes reminded her of Kaiba; strong and fierce, yet beautiful and a bit cute. And of course, the incredible blue colour both Kaiba's eyes and the Blue Eyes' skin had… It was enchanting.

Serenity angrily made a fist out of her free hand. Damn, she was doing it again. She was thinking about him. _Again_.

With a sigh, she got up again. For a second, she looked at the Blue Eyes in her hand. If she took it, she'd have a new excuse to visit Kaiba… But what good would it do? He'd probably kick her out before she could say anything, leaving her even more miserable than before.

No, it was best to just leaveit here. If she took it, it would only remind her of this depressing day. As she placed the tiny Blue Eyes on Kaiba's desk, since she couldn't reach the shelve, she made herself a mental note to never bother Kaiba again.

And with that depressing thought in her head, she turned around and left the building.

* * *

With a depressed sigh, Serenity stepped into the house, carefully closing the door behind her. Almost immediately, she heard giggling coming from the living room. Oh great, Joey and Mai were here… This _really_ wasn't her day.

Without really caring what those two were doing anyway, she walked into the living room, only to find Mai laying on top of a shirtless Joey on the couch. They seemed like the perfect couple at that moment, having both fun and an intimate moment. It made her feel even worse.

Soon, the couple discovered her standing there. Mai quickly sat up straight, while Joey put his shirt back on. They both looked quite embarrassed.

"Hey sis! Where have you been?," Joey asked quickly, hoping to distract his little sister from the scene she'd just witnessed.

Instead of the sweet remark she normally would have made about the position her brother and his girlfriend had been in, she simply shrugged.

"Just at the mall," she replied to him, telling only halve the truth. She was just thankful that Joey and Mai were too busy covering up to notice that she was lying to them. Lying… She seemed to be doing that quite a lot recently.

"Shopping all by yourself? Well, that couldn't have been much fun…," Mai said, feeling a bit sorry that they'd just left the girl alone for the entire afternoon.

"Oh, but I wasn't alone. I ran into Mokuba on the way; he needed to get something," she said quickly, for once telling the truth. With the comment, she forced a smile, hoping Joey and Mai would buy it and wouldn't ask any more questions.

Luckily, they didn't. Joey simply shrugged and Mai nodded with a small smile.

Taking that as an approval, she left the living room. Once back in the hallway, she watched the clock. It read seven thirty p.m. She thought about the fact that she hadn't eaten anything yet. Well, she wasn't hungry anyway.

She let out another sigh, as she was getting ready to climb the stairs, so she could get some peace and quiet. However, when she was halfway, she heard another giggling sound coming from the living room.

Hearing that, Serenity turned around and walked back down the stairs. If there was one thing she didn't want to see or hear tonight, it was a happy couple. It only made her sad about… well, the previous events.

So, without really thinking clearly, she just left the house, hoping to find a nice and quiet place.

* * *

Mokuba jumped at the sound of the front door slamming shut. He quickly got up from the armchair he'd been sitting in, rushing to the hallway afterwards. Surprisingly, he found that it had been his brother who had directed his anger towards the door.

"Hey Seto, what are you doing home so early?," the kid asked curiously. It was only seven thirty, and Seto usually wasn't home until ten. Strange… His brother never left the corporation early. And with never, he meant _never_. Except for now.

"I need an aspirin," Kaiba grunted as a reply, walking past Mokuba to continue his way to the kitchen. His head felt like it could explode any second now.

"Aren't there any at Kaiba Corp.?," Mokuba asked, raising his eyebrows quizzically. An aspirin couldn't be the reason Seto wasn't at work. There had to be a real reason, and a darn good one, that would explain why he was home so soon.

Kaiba didn't answer, but continued his way towards the kitchen. Once there, he grabbed two aspirins from the medicine cabinet and a glass from another cabinet. He filled the glass with water, than popped the aspirins in his mouth and gulped the water down as if his life depended on it.

He then closed his eyes, leaning against the wall with, waiting for the aspirin to kick in. And indeed, after about a minute or so, he felt his headache weakening enough for him to think clearly again, eventually disappearing completely. He certainly owed a lot to the founder of aspirin.

Mokuba, who had been waiting patiently until the Seto's headache had faded away, now walked into the kitchen, ready to fire an arsenal of questions at his brother.

"Well?," he asked, hoping Seto would simply start talking.

"Well, what?" Darn, this wasn't going to be easy for Mokuba…

"Well, why aren't you at work?"

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me out or something?"

"No! No, it's just… well… you're _never_ home early."

"And today I am," Seto stated simply, hoping his little brother would cut out the annoying questions. He knew he'd tell the kid about what happened sooner or later, because he told the kid nearly anything. He just hoped he could postpone telling this.

He could hear Mokuba sigh, and he instantly knew his little brother had given up.

"Well, okay then. If you want to talk about it, I'll be in the living room."

Seto watched as Mokuba left the kitchen, heading towards the living room. Soon after, he heard a lot of different sounds, indicating that Mokuba had turned on the TV and was now zapping randomly.

He sighed as he sat down in one of the chairs that came with the kitchen table. This was without a doubt the most confusing day in his entire life. And that all because of one simple kiss.

He shook his head to chase the thought about the kiss away. He had already established that it had just been a rush of hormones. Nothing more, nothing less.

Suddenly, he became aware of the absence of the sounds coming from the TV. He got up and walked to the living room. Once arrived, he saw that Mokuba had turned off the TV and was now sitting in an armchair, reading a book.

Ah, yes, Mokuba was a smart kid. Unlike many children his age, he enjoyed reading. And not just any books; books describing physiological analysis were the kid's favourite. Seto wouldn't be surprised if his little brother would become a psychiatrist when he was grown up; he had both the brains and the people knowledge.

Thinking about it, he realised that Mokuba reminded him of Serenity somehow. Both naïve, innocent, hopeful, happy and nice. Mokuba tended to get angry a little faster, and he was untidy, unlike Serenity, but other than that, they could have been siblings.

Maybe that was the reason she got his hormones to flow. She simply reminded him of someone he loved and held close. Frankly, she reminded him of the _only_ one he loved and held close. Yes, it was very logical. The events that happened that afternoon could be simply explained when the brain was used properly. It had been nothing more than a bunch of hormones, triggered by qualities that were also possessed by the one he loved most.

It was about then when Mokuba noticed Seto standing on the other side of the living room, deep in thought, as always. Yet, the kid instantly knew his brother was thinking about the reason that kept him from work.

"Hey Seto?," he said, loud enough to be heard by his brother, whose head shot up at the sound of his name.

"What is it?," Seto asked, in a tone that was friendly for him.

"Are you ready to talk now?"

He sighed. Was he? He wasn't sure. He had set everything straight for himself; he wasn't even the slightest bit confused anymore, yet he didn't know for sure if he was ready to talk about it. After all, this had been his very first kiss, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to discus that with his little brother. Mokuba had never kissed either… or had he? No, if he had, he would have told his older brother. Just like Seto himself should tell this to his younger brother. Besides, Mokuba was remarkably wise when it came to social aspects.

So, with his decision made, he nodded and walked over to his brother, sitting in the armchair next to Mokuba's.

Mokuba closed his book and laid on the floor, before sitting up straight to hear what his brother had to say.

Seto took a deep breath. Well, there goes nothing.

And so, without further ado, he started to explain.

* * *

**And with that, I'll end chapter ten^^ They'll meet again next chapter, I promise that. Next chapter will also probably be the last chapter... But I'm planning to write a sequal to this. Anyway, next chapter will have a lot of the fluff we all love so much^^ As always, if you have the time, please give me a review so I can improve my writing.**


	11. Having A Heart

**Having A Heart**

**Summary:** _Kaiba believes that the heart is just a big muscle that pumps blood around the body. Serenity tries to convince him that the heart is a place where you keep the ones you love. Will she succeed? And will he place her in his heart? Silentshipping._

___**Disclaimer: **YuGiOh! still doesn't belong to yours truly._

_**Author's note: **OMG it's the final chapter! Somehow, I feel a bit sad that my first multi-chapter story has come to an end... But hey, everything has an end, right? Besides, I'm going to write a sequel to this, and it's NOT going to be one-shot^^ For the last time, I want to thank the reviewers of the previous chapter! So, a big thanks to Mirokusonlybabe, Catalyna Cullen, Kie Shan, Larka the WhiteShe-Wolf, honeylove90 and P.O.J.A for your reviews on chapter ten^^_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 11: Having A Heart**_

* * *

Mokuba stared at his brother in amazement. Seto had just told him what had happened, even though he hadn't told his feelings with the events. Mokuba had been prepared for a lot: Crazy fan girls, kidnapping, maybe even murder… but a kiss? No, that wasn't something he'd thought of.

"So… You kissed Serenity?," he asked carefully, trying to understand the situation.

"No. She kissed me," Seto pointed out. He wanted that to be very clear; he wasn't the one who had started this whole mess.

"But… you kissed back, right?"

Reluctantly, Seto gave a short nod. Those darn hormones…

"And then you walked out on her?"

Again, a short nod was Seto's answer. The more questions Mokuba asked, the more he wished he hadn't told his little brother what had happened.

"Wow…," Mokuba said softly, letting everything that was just told sink in for a moment. Seto kissing someone was one hell of a deal, seeing he never wanted any human contact, but that the person he kissed was Serenity Wheeler, was even more confusing.

Seto hated Joey Wheeler, and therefore anything and anyone that was even the slightest bit related to him. Except for his sister, it seemed. He knew his brother didn't really hate Serenity; otherwise he would've never let her help out when he was sick or taken her out to dinner. Yet, he never thought Seto would not hate her so much that he would kiss her.

"What are you going to do now?," Mokuba asked with a small voice. Seto couldn't possibly think it was alright to just walk out on someone after sharing a kiss… Or would he? Mokuba wouldn't be surprised if his brother actually thought that. Social stuff wasn't Seto's expertise.

"Nothing," was Seto's short and simple answer. He wasn't planning on seeing the female Wheeler anytime soon… And 'anytime soon' was equal to 'never' in Seto Kaiba's dictionary. It had just been a hormone rush. He was fine; he had found a completely logical explanation. She was fairly smart, she would figure out it had just been hormones. Or maybe not… Maybe she would be stuck to her 'heart' philosophy. Maybe he had wounded her forever…

At the point, Mokuba decided to go and give his brother a lecture right there and then. He found this whole situation completely unacceptable, and he was the one who had the play Seto's conscience if he wanted something to change here. And man, did he want to change something!

"You just walked out on her? You're not going to apologize? I mean, I know you're not someone who apologizes easily, but even you should see that this is serious! For all you know, she's still in your office, crying her eyes out! You can't seriously think that you can just walk away from this! She might even love you, even though I can't see why the hell she would!"

With that, the younger Kaiba left the room, leaving his brother to think about his words.

Seto simply sat there; staring at the point Mokuba's head had been before he had stormed out the room. Mokuba hadn't said a word to much or a word too little. Everything he had said had been dead on.

'_You just walked out on her? You're not going to apologize?'_ Mokuba's words repeated themselves in Seto's head, causing his once gone headache to return rapidly fast.

Apologize… When was the last time he had apologized? He couldn't remember. He was powerful and wealthy, he never had to apologize. Even Mokuba had barely ever heard an apology coming from him. Yet, he knew this was something he needed to do, because _he_ was wrong here.

He had turned down many girls, fan girls mostly, but this was a different story. Serenity wasn't a fan girl; she was just a nice girl who had wanted him to like her. As a friend as first, but as something more later on. And he hadn't even considered that. He hadn't paid the slightest bit of attention to her words and actions; he had only wanted her to leave him alone. And now, he wanted nothing more than to make sure she was alright. She was a nice girl, and she hadn't deserved the treatment he'd given her. Anyone else would've turned their back on him long ago. But not her. She'd stuck around, trying to befriend him, trying to make him see that wasn't alone in this world. And he repaid her with walking out on her after they'd kissed.

It wasn't his intention to start a relationship with her. Oh no, that was way too complicated. This feeling was just a hormone rush; it would wear off soon enough. Besides, if he were to date her, he would have to learn to deal with that mutt of a brother of hers, which wasn't something he planned to do anytime soon. But relationship or not, he needed to apologize to her for his behavior, even though he hated to do so. She had the right.

'_For all you know, she's still in your office crying her eyes out!'_ His office... Hopefully she was still there. He owed her an apology, and as everyone knew, he hated owing people, so hopefully, she would still be in his office and he could get this over with. If she wasn't in his office… He shivered at the thought. If she wasn't in his office, he needed to stop by her apartment… And it was going to be darn hard to get a descent apology out with the mutt around.

He quickly got the thought out of his head. He just had to assume that she was still in his office.

With that, he got up and left the room, grabbing his coat in the hallway, eventually leaving the Kaiba mansion with Mokuba's final words going through his mind.

'_She might even love you…'_

* * *

Kaiba hadn't bothered to call his chauffeur. He had just walked to Kaiba Corp. headquarters as fast as he could. If he'd been thinking clearly, he would've taken a car, called a cab, or even taken a bike. Anything that would make him go faster, since the chance Serenity was still in his office grew smaller by the minute.

After about a twenty-minute walk, he finally reached the Kaiba Corporation's main building. He stepped inside, quickly crossing the hall, not paying attention to his employees who muttered a soft 'Good evening' when he walked by.

Stepping inside the elevator, he rubbed his temples, trying to chase away the headache that had returned in full strength after Mokuba's lecture. Other people's consciences worked in the form of a little nagging voice in the back of their heads; his worked in the form of physical pain.

He pressed the button that said 'ninety-five' with more force then necessary. The elevator responded by rising slower than normally, causing Kaiba's frustration and headache to grow.

He rested his head against the cool metal doors of the elevator, relieving his headache slightly. When he closed his eyes to shield them from the bright light, and image of Serenity's face appeared in his mind.

His eyes shot open and he stood up straight immediately. Damn his barely existing conscience… Serenity's face, normally happy and full of joy, was now sad and lonely in his mind. That was the way she had looked at him just before he had stormed out on her after their kiss… And now, it was hunting him. It made him realize more then anything that he needed to find her and apologize to her.

The familiar ringing sound, indicating that the elevator had reached the desired destination, released Kaiba of his thoughts. He stepped out the elevator, quickly making his way through the maze of corridors that led the way to his office.

Seeing the sparkle of gold that spelled his name on the office door made him go even faster. He was nearly running as he crossed the final hallway, opening the door with the same force he had closed it the last time he'd exited.

His eyes quickly flew through the room. Nothing. Nobody. Not even a cockroach. He sighed in disappointment. He had expected this, since it had been almost two hours since he had left, but still… It kinda felt like an anticlimax.

Feeling slightly disappointed, he was ready to turn around and leave the office, when a shiny object caught his eye. The source of the shining surprised him. It was the Blue Eyes Serenity had given him, standing in all her glory on his desk. How did it get on his desk?

Almost instantly, he knew the answer to the question he had mentally asked himself. He remembered putting the Blue Eyes on the shelve, on the edge. When he slammed the door, the force must've caused the Blue Eyes to fall, and afterwards, someone must've picked it up and put it on his desk. And that someone, he realized, must have been Serenity. She was the only one left on the floor after he had fired his secretary.

Carefully, he picked it up and examined it closely. Surprisingly, the thing was still completely intact, looking as magnificent and powerful as ever, just like a real Blue Eyes, which was remarkable, since the shelve was about two meters high.

He clutched his hand into a fist, hiding the tiny Blue Eyes from his sight. Again, this was a sign of Serenity's incredibly kind personality. If he had been her, if she had walked out on him, he would've let that tiny thing see every corner of the room. But Serenity had simply picked it up and replaced it. If she had been tall enough to reach the shelve, she probably would've put it back up there, as if nothing had ever happened.

He opened his hand, staring at the Blue Eyes again. Somehow, the sight of it made him feel even worse about himself. He had to apologize to Serenity, or the feeling of guilt was going to kill him.

Even more determent then he had been before, he put the tiny Blue Eyes in the pocket of his long black coat, turned around and left the office.

* * *

Serenity sighed as she looked at a tree branch that was swaying along with the rhythm of the wind. Her sigh was quickly followed by a shiver. She was in the park, alone, coatless, on an autumn evening. She was cold, but refused to do something about it.

She'd been sitting on the park bench for about two hours now, just staring off into space and thinking things over. Well, mostly staring off into space, since thinking about what happened only made her feel sad and lonely.

At least she wasn't at home, where Joey and Mai were probably fooling around, maybe looking each tenderly other, like any other happy and satisfied couple. She was happy for her brother and her best friend, but she wasn't in the mood for a happy couple when she herself had failed so miserably in love. Ironically enough, she had just wanted to be left alone for a while.

A quick look on her watch told her it was about nine thirty p.m., give or take a few minutes. She hoped Joey and Mai hadn't noticed that she had left the house, because she knew Joey would be worried out of his mind if he found out that she wasn't in her room.

Another sigh left her lips as she looked up at the beautiful lights that enlightened the park at this time of evening. The lights reminded her of her dinner with Seto, when they could see the enlightened park through the window from their seats.

She shook her head, trying to eliminate the thought. It didn't matter where she was, or what she was thinking about; somehow, her thoughts always drifted away to the man that had refused her.

Maybe it was time to go home. She wouldn't want Joey to go crazy and put up missing posters of her everywhere. Besides, she was pretty tired. Sleep… She was almost scared to go to sleep. She knew for sure that she was going to dream about _him_. Well, there was not much she could do about it. She couldn't stay awake forever.

And so, she got up from the park bench and started her walk home.

* * *

Kaiba walked down the streets in a quick pace. He hid his hands in his pockets and kept his head down, not wanting to be recognized. The last thing he needed right now was a bunch of idiots who had nothing better to do than to stare at him.

He was on his way to Serenity's apartment. Yes, he was aware that it was already nine thirty in the evening. He was also aware of the fact that he wouldn't be very welcome, but he didn't care. He was planning to go in, apologize, and get out. Nothing more, nothing less.

Suddenly, he stopped. He could proceed in two ways; through the mall and through the park. The mall was warm and shielded from the wind, but it was also full of people, whereas the park was cold and windy, but probably deserted. Kaiba hated people more then cold, so he turned to his left and continued his way through the park.

The lights that illuminated the place where quite annoying, but at least it was peaceful and quiet here. He came here fairly often at night, just to think things over. Even in his own home, it could be quite loud with his little brother and his staff running around like idiots. In the park, there was usually not a soul to be found after six in the evening, especially not in the autumn and winter.

Of course, as he was thinking that, he bumped into someone. So far for his peace and quiet. What idiot dared to be here at this time of evening?

"Can't you watch where you're going?," he sneered, not even bothering to see who it was he had bumped in to.

"I'm sorry," came almost at the same time from the person he had bumped in to.

Then, both of them realized who they had bumped into, even though they both had very different feelings about it. Kaiba was glad, since he didn't have to go to Serenity's apartment now, while she wished for him to leave before she would burst into tears. Again.

She stared at her shoes, hoping he would just shrug it off and walk past her, just as he had done after their kiss. She didn't want to cry in front of him; she knew he would see it as a sign of weakness, and she didn't want to be seen as weak in his eyes. Unfortunately for her, Kaiba wasn't planning on leaving immediately.

Kaiba was looking at her, trying to find the right words. He was glad she wasn't looking at him; that would only make him feel guiltier. He took a deep breath. Well, there goes nothing…

"Serenity," he spoke in a soft voice, causing her head to shoot up.

She stared at him with a confused look on her face. Did he just… call her by her first name? No 'Wheeler,' no 'The mutt's sister,' no 'Puppy.' Just Serenity. Hearing him say her name made her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"What is it, Seto?," she asked carefully, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"I'm sorry." It was a short and quick statement, but it hit her like a bomb. Did he just… apologize to her? What was going on here?

"For… for what?"

Kaiba cursed under his breath. Damn, he was hoping she would just accept it and move on. Of course, she deserved an explanation, but that didn't make it any easier for him.

"For my rudeness," he answered, still not giving a proper explanation.

Fortunately for him, she understood what he meant, and she smiled at him. She knew it must be hard for him to admit that he had been wrong, and she found it cute that he did have the courage to do so.

"It's okay," she said, giving him a sad smile. "I'm sorry too."

Now it was Kaiba's turn to be surprised, even though he didn't show that on the outside.

"For what?," he asked in a demanding voice.

"For… Well, for… doing what I did," she said softly, again looking at her shoes. "It was rude and I shouldn't have done it."

"Don't worry about it," was his reply. He had kissed her back in a hormone rush; surely, she had the same hormones, causing her to kiss him. It wasn't something to be fed up about.

"Thank you," she said softly, daring to look up again, meeting those azure blue eyes that she had been thinking about all day, causing a shiver to run up her spine.

They stood there like that for a minute or so. They had ran out of things to say, and Serenity was getting a little uncomfortable standing so close to him. The last time she had been standing this close to him, she had made a big mistake, and she wasn't planning on doing it again.

"It's getting late; I should head…"

Her words were cut off by a strange, zooming sound. When the sound stopped, the lights that illuminated the park suddenly went out.

Serenity whimpered in panic. In the middle of the park, the trees were so close together that not a single spark of light could get through, covering the place in complete darkness. And she wasn't happy about it.

As she always did when she was stuck in a dark place, she reached for something stable, something she could hold onto until the light returned. Soon, she found something long, soft and warm. She clutched onto it as if her life depended on it, hoping some light would return soon.

Little did she know that the thing she was clutching onto was Seto Kaiba's arm, who, unlike her, was perfectly calm under the situation. He remembered her acting like this when she had been in his bedroom when he was sick, when he had unintentionally darkened the room. She was afraid in the dark. Normally, he would have seen that as an incredible sign of weakness, but with her, he could understand, seeing how she used to have bad eyesight.

Not really knowing what to do at that moment, he raised his free arm and carefully patted her on the back. It was a somewhat clumsy and insensitive move, seeing the fact that she jumped at the sudden feeling, but hey, he was still Kaiba, so it was pretty thoughtful for him.

He kept his free hand on her back, trying to comfort her bit. He was hoping that the lights would go back on soon, or she was going to cut off the blood circulation in his arm. Of course, he also hoped the lights would go back on soon because he didn't have a clue about dealing with a scared young woman, who seemed to have herself permanently attached to his arm. Yet, he somehow liked the fact that she was so close to him that he could smell the jasmine shampoo she used to wash her auburn hair.

Serenity was also hoping that the lights would go back on soon, for obvious reasons. When Kaiba had patted her on the back, she had first been scared to death, then angry at herself for choosing Kaiba's arm to cling onto. But she was too scared to let it go. Besides, the warm hand Kaiba had placed on her back was somewhat comforting.

Luckily, the lights went back on a short moment after. They were both glad, yet both slightly disappointed when Serenity could let go of Kaiba's arm. She gave him a slight, shaky smile.

"I'm sorry," she said once again. 'I'm just…"

"Scared in the dark? I had noticed that," Kaiba stated, making her feel like a complete idiot. As soon as he had said it, he felt like kicking himself for his stupid remark.

She stared at her feet once again. Of course he had noticed that she was scared in the dark. It was quite obvious, and he was a genius after all. She really was an idiot sometimes.

"I'll head home now. Good evening, mister Kaiba."

She turned around, leaving a slightly hurt Kaiba. Since when had she stopped calling him by his first name? Not that he could blame her; he had been nothing then a jerk to her, even when he was apologizing.

He just stood there, staring at her back as she walked away from him. He felt… abandoned, somehow. He had only felt like that once before in his life, and that was when his mother had died.

Realization hit him right there and then. He loved her, he honestly, truly loved her, and if he wasn't going to do something right now, she would leave. She would be gone, just like the only other woman he had ever loved.

He started walking after her, quickly catching up with her due to the fact that he had longer legs and could therefore make bigger steps. When he was close enough, he grabbed her wrist. Not paying attention to her shocked whimper, he whirled her around, making her face him. One look at her hazel eyes was enough for him.

He pulled her close as he bowed down a bit, locking his lips with hers.

This kiss was just as intoxicating as the first one had been. Soon enough, she wrapped her arms around his neck, as she deepened the kiss, loving the warm and fuzzy feeling she was experiencing on the inside.

He now wrapped his arms around her waist, as he pulled her closer and closer. He only wanted her closer. If it had been possible, they would have melted into one being. However, as wonderful as it was, this kiss didn't last long either. This time, it was Serenity who pulled back.

Both of them gasped for breath, as they stared into each other's eyes, trying to find out what the other was thinking at that moment.

"Why?"

Kaiba blinked, a bit startled by her sudden question. It seemed that she could read his mind, knowing that she had surprised him and that he didn't completely understood.

"Why now? Why not back then, in your office? What has changed in those few hours?"

He was silent. There weren't many occasions when Seto Kaiba didn't know what to say, but this was one of the few exceptions. What was he going to say? That he had been in denial, that he hadn't been able to get her out of his mind, that he loved her? Those things were all true, but how was he going to express that? He wasn't a people person; he had trouble with simple thing as apologizing to people and thanking people. How was he going to say that he loved her?

"Why?," she whispered again, as tears began to fill her eyes. Damn, she had been telling herself so hard not to cry in front of him…

"Serenity…," he started, not really knowing how to continue from that point.

"Why?," she repeated, harder this time. She usually wasn't a pushy person, but at that moment, she just wanted an answer. She had been crying, she had been thinking, she had been lying, all because of that one kiss. And just when she was starting to except that he didn't want anything to do with her, he just came up and kissed her. It was a little too much for her to handle.

She could hear him sigh, and she immediately felt sorry for pushing him so hard. She knew he wasn't a people person, and that it had taken him a lot to apologize to her, let along to kiss her. She didn't have the right to push him into answering something he obviously didn't want to or know how to answer. Maybe he just needed something coming from her.

"I love you," she said softly, staring at her shoes once again. She had been wanting to say those words for some time now, and she knew that now was the right time to do so, to express the feelings she possessed for him.

Because she was staring at her shoes, she didn't see the smile that had crept up Kaiba's face as he looked at her. As a response, he pulled her into a hug. He had been very unlike himself that night when it came to her, but he wasn't ready to say those words. Not yet.

Serenity knew this. She knew Kaiba had been extremely nice that evening, and she understood that his ego didn't allow him to say those three words back yet. She simply hugged him back, her head resting against his chest, happy that she was close to him, happy that he wanted her close.

"Serenity?," he asked after a few moments.

"Hmmm?," she replied, not bothering to lift her head to look at him.

"I think I know how it feels now."

Now, she was curious enough to lift her head from his chest and look him in the eyes.

"How what feels?"

"Having a heart."

* * *

**And that concludes "Having A Heart." I know, I know, the last line should be 'to have a heart,' but I just thought it would be nice if I ended the story with it's title. The sequel to this should be up soon. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this story and that you will enjoy the sequel to it as well^^ As always, if you have the time, please review. And, since I won't be adding more chapters, a pre-thanks to all reviewers of this chapter!^^**


End file.
